The legend of Zelda III
by Carina D
Summary: Chapitre 14 - (quoi? où es le 13? Il est déjà passé vv vous l'avez manqué XD) Avez-vous déjà rêvé de visiter le temple du désert? Vous ne voudrez plus jamais le faire.
1. Où tout à commencer

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !!!!!Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi. Il est à la compagnie Nintendo mais je l'ai kidnappé pour une couple de jours.

Link- Din, viens à mon aide par pitié

Carina- Gnark gnark gnark 

Genre : romance (aaahh....mon tit Link en amour)

            Link- Et on se demande avec qui je vais finir

            Carina- Tu préfères pt que je te case avec Zelda ?

            Link – Heu.....j'crois qu'en fin de compte, je m'en sors pas si mal....

Couple : Bein, je sais pas encore mais c'est sur qu'il va en avoir !

Remarques : Bein, depuis que je connais ça, je suis restée accro.

            Link- Et c'est supposé faire comment de temps ça ?

            Carina - ^^Cherche pas à savoir

            Link -   -_- 

Si vous m'écrivez pour me donner vos commentaires, je serais très heureuse pq si mon fanfic est trop pourri, je vais laisser faire.

            Link- Vraiment ???

            Carina- Bein, si ça intéresse personne.....

            Link- S'il-vous-plait !!!!Envoyez-lui des commentaires !!!!!

            Carina- Ouin...tu m'aides pas beaucoup toé...-_-

Ocarina of time III

Le Nintendo. C'est à-peu-près ce qui résume le mieux les passions de Carina. Mais il y avait un jeu précisément qui l'intéressait. Un jeu dont elle avait acheté tous ce qui se rapportait à lui. Elle aimait les jeux d'aventures et celui-là lui convenait parfaitement et elle était tombée en amour avec. En fait, elle était plutôt en amour avec le personnage principal. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle ne s'arrêtait de jouer que lorsqu'elle devait aller manger et lorsque ses yeux tombaient tous seuls de fatigue. Sa mère avait beau la réprimander que ce n'était pas bon pour ses yeux et qu'elle finirait par porter des lunettes mais Carina s'entêtait et elle continuait à jouer sans arrêt. Même à l'âge de 15 ans, quand les adolescents avaient délaissé le Nintendo pour commencer une nouvelle mode, la marijuana, Carina restait plantée en avant de son Nintendo devant le même et éternel jeu, The legend of Zelda.

Souvent, quand elle était seule, ce qui n'était pas rare, elle rêvassait et s'imaginait en une des habitants de son jeu, les Hyliens. Elle se voyait, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux verts et son visage sérieux, habillée en Hylienne, en train de se promener parmi les habitants. Son scénario préféré était qu'elle marchait dans la forêt, quand tout-à-coup, elle entrait en collision avec quelqu'un. Elle levait la tête et voyait un jeune garçon blond qui se tenait la tête. Elle le regardait mieux et ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise. C'était Link, le héros de ce monde. Elle venait *d'entrer en contact* avec l'homme de ses rêves. Mais quand elle voulait imaginer la suite, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi. C'était comme si l'inspiration lui manquait et qu'elle ne pouvait rien imaginer de plus. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Et ça l'enrageait à mort.

La journée précédent son anniversaire, elle avait beaucoup travailler à l'école et cela l'avait épuisée alors, elle décida donc d'aller se coucher de bonne heure. Au fait, son anniversaire était au milieu de la nuit, à minuit précisément. Elle aurait enfin ses 16 ans. Elle informa sa mère qu'elle se couchait et elle s'en alla dans sa chambre. Elle se vêtit de sa robe de nuit et alla se caller dans son lit douillet. Elle menait une belle vie. Calme, mais belle. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas…enfin, presque pas. 

Sa mère vint la border quelques minutes plus tard. Son père n'était plus là pour ça. Carina ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Il était mort quelques temps après qu'elle soit née. Sa mère lui racontait que son père avait été tellement heureux quand elle était née. Mais Carina n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner d'avoir laissé sa mère seule. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup. 

Comme à chaque soir, la mère de Carina lui parlait de sa journée, de son mari défunt, de l'enfance de Carina. Cette dernière l'écoutait attentivement. Elle aimait les histoires même si elles étaient banales. Après quelques minutes de discussions, sa mère arrêta de parler et regarda sa fille tendrement. Carina? Je crois qu'il est maintenant venu le temps que je te remette ceci. lui dit-elle. Elle tendit ses mains vers Carina et lui mit quelque chose dans le creux de sa main. Ton père voulait te donner cela quand tu serais plus grande. Et je serais fière que tu le porte. rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard dégoûté de Carina. Celle-ci regarda sa mère, puis comme elle ne voulait pas la blesser, elle lui fit un sourire qui essayait d'être convaincant, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Sa mère s'en alla  en souriant.

Carina regarda dans le creux de sa main. Un mince collier en or torsadé y reposait. Accroché au collier se trouvait une magnifique améthyste polie en forme de goutte d'eau. C'était certes un beau collier mais Carina n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il venait de son père. Mais sa mère tenait tellement à ce qu'elle le porte…..Carina décida donc de mettre le collier et ensuite, elle se coucha et s'endormit.

Cette nuit-là, elle fit des rêves étranges. Elle était habillée avec d'étranges vêtements et elle était suspendue dans les airs. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien sur quoi elle pourrait être pour ne pas toucher le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle *flottait* définitivement dans les airs. Elle scruta l'horizon et vit un jeune homme venir vers elle. Il devait être à peu près de sa grandeur et il avait les cheveux pâles. Il courrait vers elle. Il l'appelait. Carina avait la bizarre impression qu'elle connaissait cet homme. Oui, elle le connaissait bel et bien mais elle n'aurait su dire qui il était. Elle tendit la main pour le toucher et….. 

Elle se réveilla. Merde! Fait chier! Elle voulait tellement savoir qui était le jeune homme de son rêve. Elle était si près de le découvrir et il avait fallu que le satané soleil lui plombe dans les yeux et la tire de son sommeil… Un instant! Le soleil? Impossible! Carina fermait tout le temps ses rideaux quand elle allait se coucher. Elle se leva sur ses coudes. Elle était couchée par terre, sur la pelouse….Sur la pelouse???? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? 

Elle se leva, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas! Carina ne se trouvait plus non seulement dans son lit chaud et douillet et en plus, elle était entourée d'un décor qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu. Mais…peut-être que oui en fin de compte…..QUOI???Impossible!!!!

S'il vous plait, des reviews pour m'encourager svp!!!!!


	2. Il faut tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa...

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : 

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !!!!!Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi… vv Mais ça peut s'arranger.

Link – Pas question !

Carina- TT

Genre : romance… et à bien y penser, du surnaturel

Couple : Bein, je sais pas encore mais c'est sur qu'il va en avoir !

Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews et je m'excuse si mes chapitres ne sont pas comme avant mais je n'ai retrouvé que mon vieux texte d'il y a 3 ou 4 ans °.

-----------------------------------------

**Résumé chapitre 1: Elle se réveilla. Merde! Fait chier! Elle voulait tellement savoir qui était le jeune homme de son rêve. Elle était si près de le découvrir et il avait fallu que le satané soleil lui plombe dans les yeux et la tire de son sommeil… Un instant! Le soleil? Impossible! Carina fermait tout le temps ses rideaux quand elle allait se coucher. Elle se leva sur ses coudes. Elle était couchée par terre, sur la pelouse….Sur la pelouse???? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? **

**Elle se leva, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas! Carina ne se trouvait plus non seulement dans son lit chaud et douillet et en plus, elle était entourée d'un décor qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu. Mais…peut-être que oui en fin de compte…..QUOI???Impossible!!!!**

Elle ne pouvait se trouver là ! D'accord, le décor laissait à désirer. Des arbres décharnés, des rochers un peu partout, un ciel gris malgré le soleil et aucune trace d'être vivant. Pourtant, l'atmosphère, les couleurs, tout était pareil. Tout était identique au jeu de ses rêves, celui devant lequel elle passait une bonne partie de son temps. SON jeu.

Des bruits au loin la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Des bruits de sabots peut-être. Les sons ressemblaient à ceux des fers frappant le sol. Elle regarda dans la direction du vacarme et vit une silhouette à cheval qui s'approchait. Carina fit de grands gestes des bras tout en criant :

- Eh oh ! Par ici ! Venez m'aider !

Le cheval et son cavalier arrivèrent au galop et Carina eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur le côté avant que le cheval la piétine et ne se mette à ralentir après l'avoir dépassée.

- Ça va pas la tête ? Vous auriez pu m'tuer, espèce de crétin !

Carina hurlait de rage ; cet homme était complètement fêlé. Ce dernier se retourna vers elle.

- Oh mon dieu !

Ses paroles n'étaient plus que des murmures. La jeune fille dévisagea l'homme, voulant s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée. Pas de doutes. Des cheveux rouges, une armure noire, une grande cape rouge, des yeux démoniaques, sur un cheval noir semblant sortir tout droit de l'enfer. Ganon Dorf ! Serait-ce possible ? Pourtant, cet homme était un personnage de jeu vidéo, celui que Carina passait ses soirées complètes, celui qui la faisait si souvent rêver. C'était donc impossible que ce soit lui. Il ne pouvait être réel.

- Qu'as-tu osé dire, gamine ?

Une voix grave, froide, autoritaire. Un sourire arrogant se dessina lentement sur son visage.

- Je… je… je n'ai rien… rien dit…

Carina avait toute la misère du monde à avaler sa salive. Ganon sourit de plus belle et lui répondit :

- Oh, mais moi, je crois que tu m'as traité d'imbécile. Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui m'insultent ?

Devant le visage épouvanté de Carina, Ganon leva un bras vers elle. Une forme noire commença à se former au creux de sa main. Carina se retourna et se mis à courir. Elle entendait les sabots du cheval qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Terrifiée, elle accéléra sa course désespérément. Tout à coup, elle sentit un bras la soulever de terre et la mettre sur sa monture.

- Bon y'eu, j'suis faite.

À bout de souffle, impuissante à son sort, elle scruta ce qui l'entourait pour une dernière fois. Ils étaient sur une monture… rousse ? Mais… le cheval de Ganon était noir ! Des sont de sabots autre que ceux que produisaient sa monture se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se pencha de côté et pu apercevoir… Ganon qui les suivait. Si ce n'était pas Ganon qui la tenait, qui était-ce donc ? Le cheval continuait de galoper à toute vitesse ; Carina commençait à avoir franchement mal au cœur.

- Attrape les rênes !

C'était la voix du cavalier qui la tenait qui l'avait secourue. Elle lui obéit sans rien dire et dirigea le cheval. Heureusement qu'elle avait suivi des cours d'équitation ou sinon, elle aurait paniquée. Elle devait même avouer qu'elle se débrouillait pas mal.

Carina eut la sensation que l'inconnu ne la tenait plus. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un cri de douleur et sentit à nouveau l'homme derrière elle. Sans rien ajouter, il prit les rênes des mains de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers une forêt plus verte et vivante tout en ralentissant sa monture. Comme ils entraient dans la forêt, l'homme cira :

- Baisse-toi !

Carina n'eut pas le temps de se pencher qu'elle vit une branche qui arrivait droit sur eux. Elle l'a reçut de plein fouet au visage et tomba dans l'inconscience.

---------------------------------------------

Je sais que le chapitre est court, mal structuré, a besoin d'amélioration mais je l'envoie pareil. Bleh ! En fait… je cherche une bêta-lectrice. J'ai VRAIMENT besoin d'aide. Alors, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire. Pleaseuh ! Oh, et merci pour les reviews .


	3. Présentation

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : 

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !!!!!Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi… Patience vv.

Genre : romance… et à bien y penser, du surnaturel

Couple : Bein, je sais pas encore mais c'est sur qu'il va en avoir !

Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews et je m'excuse si mes chapitres ne sont pas comme avant mais je n'ai retrouvé que mon vieux texte d'il y a 3 ou 4 ans °.

Link – Tu la commences, cette fic ?

Carina – Oui oui, j'y arrive. Sois patient un peu. C'est pas parce que tu as hâte de voir avec qui tu vas finir qu'il faut que tu perdes patience.

Link - # -- # C'est pas pour ça. J'ai hâte de voir à quel ennemi je vais avoir affaire .

Carina – Bien sûr --. Et moi, je suis la reine Élizabeth.

Link – Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'une princesse, alors pour ce qui est d'être reine…

Carina – èé Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire ?

Link – Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Carina – Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de deathfic…

Link – Tu savais que je te vouais un culte sans bornes ?

Carina - J'aime beaucoup mieux.

Bonne lecture !

P.S. Message à thoru0509 en bas de l'histoire.

------------------------------------

Carina se réveilla plus tard avec un mal de tête atroce et une bosse sur le front. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'assit, et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait une fenêtre creusée dans du bois et un rideau déchiré se trouvait devant en oblique. La jeune fille se leva et vit que c'était sur un lit qu'elle avait dormi… si on pouvait appeler ça un lit. Il n'avait pas de matelas et était fait en bois. La seule chose qui le rapprochait d'un lit normal était la couverture jaunie et un oreiller de l'épaisseur d'une feuille de papier.

L'adolescente se dirigea vers la porte qui n'était qu'un trou grossièrement coupé dans le mur de bois. Juste comme elle allait passer dans le cadre de la porte, elle vit quelque chose de vert qui montait vers elle. Elle regarda droit devant elle et vit que la maison où elle se trouvait était en altitude. Quelqu'un avec quelque chose de vert… ou tout simplement quelque chose de vert… montait dans la cabane.

Carina se mis à courir vers l'intérieur de la maison et attendit que la personne… ou la chose… arrive, un vase dans les mains, prête à le casser sur la tête de l'intrus. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à couler le long de ses joues quand elle entendit la voix grave du cavalier qui l'avait sauvée.

- Oui, c'est ça, à plus tard!

Elle s'approcha de l'échelle où montait son sauveur, oubliant totalement la présence du vase dans ses mains. Quand elle le vit enfin, sa première réaction fut de laisser tomber le vase.

- Attention!

Le garçon se jeta sur le vase et l'attrapa tout juste avant qu'il ne se brise sur le sol. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda Carina droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ça?

Carina ne répondit pas. Devant elle, se trouvait son héros, celui qui hantait ses rêves les plus fous. Elle se mit à le dévisager sans s'en rendre compte.

« _Il a les cheveux blonds, légèrement ébouriffés. C'est mignon les deux petites couettes qu'il garde pour son touppet. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu si beau… bleu comme le ciel. Ils sont si pénétrants. Ses sourcils lui donnent un air sérieux, un peu comme les miens. Hm… son chandail vert et ses pantalons blancs lui moulent bien les muscles… J'en baverais presque. Tiens, mais je bave! Non, pas tout de suite, se retenir, self-control. J'aime bien ses gants qui laissent sortir le bout de ses doigts. Il doit avoir chaud avec sa tuque. Une minute! Il est en train de me parler! Oh god, si tu savais comme tu es craquant! Tes lèvres m'appellent. Je… je voudrais tellement y goûter… »_

Toujours plongée entre ses rêves et la réalité, elle sentit à peine les mains du jeune homme lui serrer les épaules.

« _Il… il va m'embrasser!_ »

- Youhou, est-ce que ça va? M'entends-tu? Eh! Réponds-moi!

Il la secoua calmement tout en tentant de découvrir si elle allait bien ou si elle était encore en état de choc.

- Je… je…

Elle voulu lui parler mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses mots.

- Au moins, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas muette. Est-ce que ça va?

Il lui avait demandé cette dernière question tout en allant ranger le vase qui avait presque volé en éclats.

- J'espère que ton cerveau n'a pas subi un trop grand choc. C'est tout de même une grosse branche que tu as reçue sur le visage. Ta blessure devrait disparaître dans deux ou trois jours. Je suis content que tu guérisses rapidement; ton front est beaucoup moins enflé qu'hier.

Carina ne pouvait que fixer le moindre des mouvements de Link ainsi que le mouvement de ses lèvres. Oui, c'était bel et bien Link, le héros du jeu de Nintendo préféré de l'adolescente. Il était tellement beau!

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

Cela pris quelques minutes à Carina pour qu'elle réponde.

- Je… je m'appelle Carina… Carina Ford.

- Enchanté Carina. Moi, je m'appelle Link. Je peux te poser une question?

- Heu… oui oui, si tu veux.

- Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour que Ganon t'en veuille à se point? Il n'a pas été à la poursuite d'une personne depuis longtemps.

- Je… et bien… je… l'ai insulté…

- Quoi? Et bien, tu as du caractère, toi. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui oserait le défier d'une telle manière.

Tout en parlant, le blond se grattait le derrière de la tête d'une manière oh! tellement mignonne au goût de la jeune fille.

« _Il est trop adorable_ » soupira intérieurement Carina.

- Qui? Qui est-ce que tu as sauvé?

C'était une petite voix venant de derrière Link qui venait de lui demander cette question.

- Carina Ford… de je ne sais où.

La jeune fille entendit un tintement venant du même endroit que la voix et une sorte de petite lumière se mis à tournoyer autour de Link tout en continuant de faire le son de clochette. Ensuite, la lumière s'immobilisa devant le visage toujours aussi inexpressif de Link et Carina eut le temps de voir deux petites ailes blanches avant que la… chose... ne vint rapidement se poster devant le visage étonné de cette dernière. Celle-ci reconnut aussitôt la fée qui suivait Link partout où il allait.

- Navi?

Ce ne fut qu'un souffle qui traversa ses lèvres mais fut assez sonore pour que la dite fée l'entende. Navi recula un peu, resta sans bouger quelques instants, puis s'avança de nouveau vers Carina.

- Mais comment… comment sais-tu mon nom? Je ne t'ai jamais vue!

Carina resta muette. Comment leur expliquer? Comment leur dire qu'elle avait tout vu l'histoire d'Hyrule, ses habitants (les Hyliens), qu'elle contrôlait Link pour qu'il sauve le monde, qu'elle l'avait tué quelques fois sans le faire exprès, qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, qu'elle n'était pas d'ici quoi!

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?

La brunette fit un sursaut; c'était comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Non, pourquoi?

- Parce que premièrement, si tu serais d'ici, je t'aurais déjà vu au moins une fois. Deuxièmement, tu as un drôle d'accent. Et dernièrement, tu ne ressemble à aucune autre habitante d'ici. D'où viens-tu, Carina?

- Ok, je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes questions.

Carina aspira à fond et commença son récit…

À suivre

------------------------------------

Carina – Quel suspense .

Link – Méchant suspense… c'est là qu'on va savoir ta vie au grand complet. Passionnant…

Carina – Alexandreuh!!!!!! Link est pas gentil avec moa!!!! TT

Alexandre, arrivant de nulle part – Pas grave, ma chérie, moi, je serai gentil avec toi vv.

Carina - ….disons que tes crocs ne m'intéressent pas vraiment --°

Alexandre, claque des doigts – Zut!

Link – Ô.o C'est qui ce tipe?

Carina – C'est Alexandre, un vampire qui a des vues sur moi depuis longtemps .

Link – è.é

Carina – Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? C'est pas comme si j'étais casée avec quelqu'un de toute manière.

Alexandre - vv Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Je voudrais remercier **Tho, Étincelle, Eva-Golden, ririn-chan, SnOoPy, Diane13 et safaros29.** Je voulais aussi dire à **thoru0509 **que ça me touche beaucoup de l'attention qu'elle a porté à me demande et ça me ferait plaisir de la prendre comme bêta-lectrice officielle .


	4. Flashs

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi… Patience vv.

Genre : romance… et à bien y penser, du surnaturel

Couple : Bein, je sais pas encore mais c'est sur qu'il va en avoir !

Notes : Link – Et voilà, on va avoir droit au récit de sa vie -…

Carina – Mais heu ! C'est toi qui l'as demandé, je te rappelle.

Link – C'est pas ma faute si je peux pas décider de ce que je vais faire puisque c'est toi qui écris.

Carina – C'est un fait °. Alex, viens me soutenir stp. Link, il est pas gentil avec moa.

Alexandre – En échange, je vais avoir droit à un gros bisou ?

Carina – Alex…ton menaçant

Alex – Bein quoi ? Un gars s'essaye.

Carina – You, stupid -.

Alex – Eh ! C'est pas parce que je parle pas anglais qu'il faut que tu en profites èé.

Carina – J'vais m'gêner, tiens.

Link – Ceux deux-là, toujours en train de se chicaner -°.

Bonne lecture malgré tout !

-

Carina aspira à fond et commença son récit.

- En fait, avant de tout raconter, je veux juste préciser que je ne sais vraiment pas comment une telle chose est arrivée. Je m'appelle Carina, j'habite avec ma mère et je viens du Québec. Je sais, ça ne vous dit rien. Bref, disons que mon monde est très différent du votre. Alors, je jouais à un jeu vidéo… heu… à un jeu. Ça se joue avec une boîte à image et dans cette boîte, on peut contrôler ce qui s'y passe. Non, je ne suis pas une sorcière ou une manipulatrice, quelque chose comme ça. Je suis tout ce qui a de plus normale. Et comme par hasard, il y avait un jeu qui s'intitulait The Legend of Zelda.

Link du faire violence pour retenir sa surprise. Zelda? Mais qu'avait-elle avait à voir là-dedans;? La légende de Zelda? Le blond haussa un sourcil. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir une légende sur cette princesse… Garder son calme, après tout, c'était sa fiancée.

- Donc, comme je le disais, je jouais souvent à ce jeu. Alors, c'est pour ça que je connaissais le nom de Navi et que je sais pas mal de chose sur ce monde. Allez, demande-moi une question, je vais y répondre!

- Heu… non, ça ira. Je te crois. Enfin, pour ce qui est de ce que j'ai compris. Alors, tu viens d'un autre monde, comme Termina?

- Mouais, quelque chose du genre. Mais disons que chez nous, nous sommes plus avancés technologiquement…

Carina avait murmuré cette dernière phrase que le blond n'entendit pas. Puis, s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se mit à bailler à s'en _décrocher la mâchoire_.

- Tu es fatiguée?

L'adolescente était touchée de l'attention que lui portait Link.

- Oui, un peu.

L'Hylien se dirigea vers une armoire dans le fond de sa cabane et en sortit un grand chandail pouvant servir de pyjama pour la jeune fille. Tout le temps qu'il était occupé à fouiller dans son linge… très peu nombreux soit dit en passant… Carina continuait de l'admirer. Il était exactement comme dans ses rêves. Elle ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, son corps s'effondra sur le plancher.

- Link! Link! Elle est tombée!

Le grand blond se retourna en vitesse vers Navi et vit la jeune ville étendue sur le plancher juste sous la fée. Il se précipita vers elle et lui tourna le visage dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient fermés et un doux sourire ornait son visage. Ses cheveux entouraient son visage, lui donnant presque l'air d'un ange. Link la pris doucement dans ses bras et la coucha dans son lit.

Des cheveux bruns et très longs… Elle ne venait vraiment pas d'ici. À part Zelda et Malon, personne n'avait les cheveux aussi longs. Pour la couleur, c'étaient les cheveux de Malon qui se rapprochaient le plus de ceux de Carina et même là, les cheveux de Malon étaient rouges. Et ses yeux… Jamais Link n'avait vu des yeux pareils. Des yeux verts. Non des yeux bleus comme la généralité du monde. Les yeux de la jeune fille lui rappelaient l'émeraude donnée par le Grand arbre de la forêt des Kokiris. Une couleur unique, en somme.

Après avoir examiné longuement l'étrangère, Link prit un tas de paille qui traînait dans un coin, mit du linge dessus et s'y coucha pendant que Navy, fatiguée d'être ignorée, alla se coucher sur son ventre et très lentement, ils s'endormirent à leur tour.

-

Le lendemain, Carina se fit réveiller par un « Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? » bruyant et accompagné d'une voix énervante. Carina ouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune Kokiri tout habillé de vert, un peu comme Link, avec un visage colérique et orgueilleux, des cheveux blonds roux, des yeux bleus et les poings accotés sur les hanches. Il devait avoir dans les 7 ou 8 ans.

- Hm… quoi? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a que vous êtes dans la maison de Link, madame, et nul n'a le droit d'y entrer dans mon autorisation!

Il bomba le torse pour montrer sa soi-disant supériorité. Carina bouffa de rire devant le visage rouge de colère de Mido, le chef du village des Kokiris. La jeune fille entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers menant à la cabane où elle se trouvait. Link apparut avec un sac fait en peau animale dans les mains.

- Mido! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?

Le visage de l'adolescent reflétait sa surprise mais cette émotion fit rapidement place à la colère.

- Sors de ma maison tout de suite et arrête de l'embêter!

Mido sortit non sans jeter un regard noir à Carina et Link. Ce dernier s'approcha de sa protégée et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit des fruits, des légumes et du poisson.

- Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

Sa voix était tendue. Il était encore en colère contre Mido; sa voix et son visage le trahissait malgré ses efforts pour rester stoïque.

- Merci…

La jeune fille ne voulait pas attiser le feu qui consumait Link et parlait tout bas au cas où ce dernier de mettrais encore plus en colère. Mais les traits de Link se détendirent doucement et Carina sut qu'elle était hors de danger. Voyons! Comme si Link pouvait lui faire quelque chose. Absurde!

L'Hylien prit quelques légumes et commença à manger pendant que Carina croquait à belles dents dans de magnifiques pommes rouges. Leur repas se passa en silence et quand ils eurent fini, Link donna un autre sac à Carina et sortit de la maison. Carina ouvrit le sac, poussée par la curiosité des vêtements d'Hyliennes. L'adolescente les mit et appela Link.

Le blondinet entra et la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Très mignonne dans ces vêtements…

- Je… je n'arrive pas à faire le nœud dans le dos… Pourrais-tu… m'enfin, si tu veux… m'aider à l'attacher?

Tout en parlant, Carina avait pris progressivement une jolie teinte rougeâtre. Le jeune homme avança vers elle. Elle se tourna dos à lui et il attacha le ruban avec quelque peu de misère. Quand il eut terminé, il lui prit les épaules et la retourna vers lui. Dès qu'elle fut face à lui, des parcelles d'images apparurent dans la tête du blond.

Il la vit, habillée avec d'étranges vêtements étranges. De l'eau l'entourait et elle avait les yeux fermés. Il tenta de lui prendre la main et se senti empoigné par une main puissante. Puis, il se mit à suffoquer, manquant d'air. _Link!_ lui cria Carina qui avait ouvert les yeux.

- Link! Youhou! Tu m'entends?

Les images disparurent et Link revint à lui.

- Hm?

- Link, tu étais blanc comme un drap et t'avais les yeux grands ouvert… T'avais aussi arrêté de respirer. J'm'inquiétais moi…

- Je… je… non, rien. Je pensais à quelque chose.

- …si tu le dis. En attendant, tu pourrais me lâcher les épaules; j'ai pu de circulation dans les bras.

Le blondinet la lâcha à toute vitesse. Tout en se massant les épaules, Carina se demandait si tout allait vraiment bien. Soudainement, Link poussa tout en se frappant le front:

- Oh non!

- Quoi?

- J'ai oublié Zelda! Elle va me tuer!

- Zelda? La vraie Zelda? La princesse d'Hyrule? Tu m'fais marcher.

Elle ne pue obtenir la réponse à ses questions que Link la tira par le bras et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau sur Épona, la monture de Link, qui traversait la plaine d'Hyrule à toute vitesse.

- Où on va?

Elle eut sa réponse quand ils traversèrent le marché.

-

Et comme je suis méchante (et paresseuse), vous le saurez une autre fois. Suis tannée d'écrire, moi èé. Ça fait quand même 4-5 pages que je tape. Allez, je me dépêche.

Link – J'espère que tu te dépêches! Moi aussi, je veux savoir pourquoi je me suis frappé le front èé.

Carina – Pourquoi t'est toujours désagréable avec moa éè?

Link - …

Alexandre – vv Je sais moi!

Link -°

Carina – Pourquoi?

Alexandre – Parce que… ...

Link - Il ne pourra plus rien dire.

Carina – Mais heu! Pourquoi tu l'as assommé?

Link – Il en savait trop .

Carina – O.O Link, en gars de la pègre? Ayoye…..


	5. Découverte et disparition

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi… Patience vv.

Genre : romance… et à bien y penser, du surnaturel

Couple : Bein, je sais pas encore mais c'est sur qu'il va en avoir !

Notes : Link – Bon, finalement, on va savoir pourquoi on est à la course.

Carina – Mais moi, je le sais depuis longtemps .

Link – La toi dans l'histoire ne le sait pas, elle.

Carina – Détail. Vraiment, il y a des avantages à être l'auteur . Je sais tout ce qui va se passer… ok, presque tout mais anyway. Je sais ton avenir Liiiiiiink !

Link – Et alors ?

Carina – Mais c'est que tu as mauvais caractère, toi ! Va falloir te dérider vv.

Link - #O.O#

Carina, regard pervers – Ouais, et plus vite que ça !

Alexandre – Je peux t'aider, Carina ?

Carina – Hein ? T'es pas aux gars toi !

Alexandre – Non, mais pour le dérider, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour t'aider à l'aider.

Carina - . Tu m'as perdue, là…

Alexandre – Pas grave, tu m'aurais tué si tu aurais compris .

Link °…

blablabla indique les pensées d'une personne.

Bonne lecture !

Link et Carina chevauchèrent à peine quelques minutes qu'ils arrivèrent devant le pont-levis de la place du marché. Link descendit de cheval et voulu prendre son invitée par la taille pour l'aider à descendre mais cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

Ça va pas? J'capable de descendre toute seule!

Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas. Carina s'accrocha à la crinière d'Épona, mit un pied dans l'étrier et comme elle n'était habituée qu'à porter des pantalons et non des robes, longues de surcroît, elle mit pied sur la robe dont un coin était resté accroché dans l'étrier et glissa vers l'arrière.

AAAAaaaah!

Elle ferma les yeux. Réflexe stupide et inutile; le choc serait le même, qu'elle le voit ou pas. Elle fut recueillit non pas par le sol mais deux bras puissants. Un la tenait dans le dos et l'autre sous les genoux. Son sauveur, la déposa et Carina se mit à rougir de honte. Cela faisait maintenant deux fois qu'il la sauvait. Cela n'empêcha pas le héros de lui prendre doucement la main et de se diriger à travers le marché, vers le château d'Hyrule.

Arrivés près des grilles, Carina eut un doute; et si les gardes les empêchaient de passer? Après tout, Link avait du passer par un nombre incalculable de recoin pour passer inaperçu. Elle lança un regard vers l'homme qui la menait vers le château et ne distingua rien sur son visage qui aurait pu lui faire croire qu'il était nerveux, lui aussi, près des gardes. À la grande stupéfaction de la jeune fille, dès que les gardes les virent, ils firent monter les grilles qui leur bloquaient l'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château sans difficulté.

C'était la première fois que Carina entrait dans un château. De plus, elle n'était pas dans n'importe quel : celui d'Hyrule. Elle en avait tellement rêvé. C'était comme si tout ses rêves se réalisaient un après l'autre : Link, Hyrule, Link, le château, Link…

Sortant de ses pensées, elle en profita pour regarder le château. Bien peu auraient pu voir l'intérieur. Il était fait de murs de marbre blancs et un long tapis rouge aux contours or centrait le sol jusqu'au fond du couloir. Quelques tableaux des ancêtres de la famille royale ornaient les murs. Des fenêtres arrondies dans la partie supérieure donnaient libre loisir de regarder le magnifique jardin royal.

Après quelques minutes de marches à travers les nombreux corridors, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle. Un long tapis rouge était déroulé vers le trône. Des piliers faits de marbre blanc le suivaient a intervalle régulier. Tout au bout, sur le trône, se trouvait un individu coiffé d'une couronne en or.

Le roi… 

Bienvenue, mon cher Héros du temps!

Le roi avait une voix grave et impérieuse. Du charisme émanait en abondance. Son visage reflétait la douceur et la sympathie. Link approcha du roi et s'inclina juste devant les quelques marches qui menaient à lui. Carina, ignorant tout des coutumes de la cour, s'inclina à son tour tout comme Link l'avait fait. Elle entendit un gloussement venant de l'endroit où se trouvait le monarque. Elle se mit à rougir de honte une fois encore. Link se releva et Carina l'imita.

Dès que l'adolescente eut levé les yeux, elle vit une jeune fille blonde, habillée d'une longue robe blanche et bleue où l'on pouvait voir d'étranges dessins jaunes et une espèce de triangle de la même couleur. C'était la princesse Zelda, sans aucun doute. La princesse s'approcha de l'Hylien, ignorant totalement l'autre jeune fille. Quand elle fut tout près de Link, ce dernier pris Zelda dans ses bras et l'enlaça. La princesse accota sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux en souriant. Carina resta bouche bée et pour la toute première fois, elle remarqua un anneau d'or dans l'annulaire gauche du garçon. Ils étaient fiancés! Carina eut une soudaine envie de partir en sanglots.

Comme tu m'as manqué Link! Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu es en retard, je te rappelle, chuchota Zelda dans l'oreille de son fiancé.

Puis, elle recula de quelques pas et dévisagea Carina. Son sourire disparut ainsi que l'éclat de joie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Qui est-ce, Link?

Ne t'inquiète pas… commença Link en se doutant de ce qu'elle pensait… c'est une étrangère qui vient d'arriver. Elle… elle s'est perdue et je la loge jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse rentrer. Elle…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Zelda lui coupa la parole avec le visage qui commençait à se durcir.

Tu la loges chez toi? Toute seule avec toi? Dans la même chambre? Argh!

Elle se retourna, levant le menton en signe de dédain et s'en alla à grands pas.

Mais non Zelda! C'est toi que j'aime! Tu sais très bien que je te resterai toujours fidèle. Zelda, écoute-moi!

Peine perdue. Il tenta tout de même de s'expliquer en la suivant dans le château. Carina resta seule avec le roi, bouche bée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font cela…

Le roi lui expliqua d'un ton las que sa fille était une femme de très jalouse et qu'à chaque fois que son fiancé jeta un regard sur une autre fille qu'elle, elle piquait toujours de petites crises. Carina resta stupéfaire; jamais elle n'avait imaginé que Zelda pouvait être de ce genre. Comment pouvait bien faire Link pour l'endurer? Le roi se mis à son tour à l'examiner.

J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu, est-ce possible?

Je crains fort que non, Majesté; c'est la toute première fois que je viens ici.

Étrange, ton visage m'est pourtant familier. Peu importe, pour le moment, je crains que ma fille et mon gendre ne soient occupés pour un moment alors, laisse-moi t'envoyer des gardes pour que tu puisses rentrer en toute sécurité.

Sa Majesté est trop bonne mais je me dois de décliner votre offre. Je connais le chemin et je m'y rendrai sans problème.

Soit. Alors, à la prochaine, jeune fille.

Majesté.

Carina s'inclina respectueusement devant le roi et s'en retourna. Heureusement qu'elle avait un vocabulaire élaboré ou sinon, elle aurait fait pâle figure devant le roi. Pendant le trajet qui menait chez les Kokiris, elle se mit à penser à ce qui était arrivé plutôt. Link était fiancé! Elle avait eu la prétention d'avoir un faible espoir pour une relation avec le blond. Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Dans le jeu, à la fin, elle aurait du voir la tendresse qu'ils avaient échangée quand Link avait redonné l'ocarina à Zelda.

Soudain, un tremblement de terre la sortit de ses sombres pensées. Elle eut quelques difficultés à tenir sur les pieds. Devant la jeune fille, une forme blanche commençait à sortir des entrailles de la terre. C'étaient d'immenses squelettes à museau de chien. Ils étaient quatre. Un en face, un derrière, un à gauche et un à droite; elle était encerclée!

Fin

…………………………….j'blaguais ……………...

Le squelette qui se trouvait devant elle lui assena d'un geste rapide un coup de poing dans le ventre. Carina eut le souffle coupé et tomba sur son arrière-train. Les squelettes qui se tenaient à côté d'elle lui prirent les bras et les plaquèrent sur le sol. Le squelette qui l'avait frappé en premier lui tint les jambes pendant que le squelette d'en arrière lui tenait la tête. Un autre tremblement de terre de fit sentir. Un squelette (et oui, encore un autre) plus gros et plus laid que les autres sortit de la terre à son tour et s'approcha d'elle avec sa démarche clopinante.

Dès qu'il fut juste devant elle, il commença à la frapper au ventre et au visage. Carina sentait la douleur lui traverser le corps. Après quelques secondes qui semblaient des heures pour la jeune fille, l'étreinte se desserra. Ensuite, plus rien, ce fut le trou noir. Elle ne put voir les êtres qui chassaient les squelettes et la transportaient doucement vers un endroit plus sûr.

Pendant ce temps, Link était sur le chemin du retour après s'être réconcilié avec Zelda et avoir été averti par le roi que Carina était en route pour la maison. Il s'arrêta soudainement dans la plaine et descendit de cheval; il avait aperçu quelque chose qui scintillait dans l'herbe. Il se pencha et le ramassa. C'était une petite chaîne d'or, semblable à celle que portait Carina. Elle avait dû la perdre en rentrant.

Il se remit en route et arrivant finalement à destination. Cependant, sa pensionnaire n'était pas là. Il chercha dans tout le village demandant à chacun s'il avait une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns mais aucuns résultats, elle semblait s'être envolé.

Non, les gens ne disparaissent pas comme ça.

Il repensa à la chaîne en or. Link l'avait trouvé dans la plaine. Peut-être avait-elle rencontré un monstre… Il mit le collier dans sa poche, sortit du village et appela Épona, espérant trouver la châtaine au plus vite, s'attendant au pire… Puis, pendant qu'il galopait, une hypothèse lui vint en tête, glaçant son sang. Ganon. Pas lui! Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, il se dirigea vers le domaine des Gérudos.

COUPEZ!

Fini! Nada! Terminé ce chapitre!

Link – Et elle est fière en plus…

Carina – Bein quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as à chialer cette fois? Ô.o?

Link – T'as retapé que 4 pages!

Carina – Et?

Link – C'est pas assez!

Carina - …. je croyais que tu aimais pas cette histoire vv…

Link - …...

Carina - Victorieuse encore une fois!

Allez, on se voit dans le prochain chapitre. a+


	6. Les Gérudos

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse :

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !!Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi… Patience vv.

Genre : romance… et à bien y penser, du surnaturel

Couple : Jusque là, y'a du LxZ pis du C+L

Note :………..

Link – Panne d'inspiration ?

Carina – ….oui

Link – Pourquoi tu n'écris pas juste la fic alors. C'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de penser, elle est déjà écrite, il ne reste qu'à la retaper.

Carina – Comment ça, pas besoin de penser ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que j'ai pas de cerveau ? Que je suis qu'une nounoune sans cervelle ? Que je sais rien ? Tu te crois vraiment meilleur que moi ? C'est pas parce que tu as sauvé le monde que tu es moins con que moi !

Link – O.Ô Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Carina – C'est ça, c'est encore ma faute ! ALEXAAAAANDRE !!

Alex - Oui ?

Carina – Link est méchant avec moi !

Alex – Viens là la prend dans ses bras et elle s'y niche

Link – Mais….mais…. j'ai rien dit !

Alex – renifle avec son flair de vampire vv

Link – Quoi ?

Alex - chuchote dans l'oreille pour ne pas que Carina l'entende Elle perd du sang.

Link – O.O Carina ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais te sauver !

Carina – Hein ?

Link la prend par le bras et l'emmène plus loin avec des bandages et tout et tout.

Alex – Il connaît rien aux femmes, ma parole --….. Elle est dans sa mauvaise semaine, elle va survivre…. En tout cas, bonne lecture !

--

Pendant ce temps, pas si loin de là, Carina se réveilla, entourée de bandages au visage, au ventre, aux poignets et aux chevilles, avec un énorme mal de tête. En tentant de se lever, elle se rendit compte que ses membres étaient encore en état de marche. Elle se leva de… son lit ? Un lit ? Plutôt une sorte de coquillage servant de matelas, un autre qui servait d'oreiller et un paquet d'algues attachés ensembles, semblant servir de couverture.

Carina se dirigea vers un des murs fait de corail où était accroché un miroir. Elle voulait vérifier son état au cas où elle se ferait attaquer de nouveau. Disons que de voir une fille entourée de bandages ne devait pas être très impressionnant. Elle s'arrêta net devant la glace. De sa bouche grande ouverte s'échappaient des bulles d'air. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle. L'atmosphère était humide et chacun des mouvements de Carina étaient lents. Une seule explication possible : elle se trouvait dans l'eau ! Et elle respirait sans difficulté, l'eau n'entrait pas dans ses narines. Elle respirait dans l'eau…

Son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine et Carina dut respirer à grande gorgée pour ne pas défaillir. Soudain, inquiète, elle commença à tâtonner son cou ; son collier n'y était plus. Elle était déçue. Le cadeau de sa mère pour son anniversaire, perdu… Se ressaisissant, elle marcha lentement malgré elle vers la porte de la chambre. La jeune fille l'ouvrit et sortit. Là aussi, il y avait de l'eau et les murs étaient en corail. Elle continua d'avancer et de retrouva face à un escalier. Elle monta et au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait, l'eau diminuait. Quand elle fut au sommet des marches, il n'y avait presque plus d'eau.

Au moins, j'aurai moins de mal à avancer…

Sur le mur juste en face de Carina se découpait une porte. Celle-ci voulu l'ouvrir mais il n'y avait pas de poignée. Découragée, Carina s'y adossa et tomba soudainement sur le dos. Elle réprima un gémissement de douleur et se contenta de serrer les poings. Elle se releva de peine et de misère et entre dans la pièce. L'endroit était en fait un long couloir où de l'eau coulait comme une petite rivière sur le plancher. Le moindre de ses pas faisaient un " clapotis " qui sonnait joyeusement à ses oreilles.

- Bon, ce couloir doit sûrement mener quelque part…

Carina s'aventura dans le mystérieux couloir.

--

Donc, Link arriva à la forteresse. Il n'avait rien à craindre puisque les Gérudos étaient de son côté. Il avait vaincu Ganon et ce dernier avait été exclu de la tribu. L'Hylien se dirigea vers la salle du trône où se trouvait la chef des Gérudos qui dirigeait la tribu en attendant qu'un nouveau roi monte sur le trône. Celle-ci était plaisante à regarder. Elle avait les cheveux rouges, raides et longs, attachés en queue de cheval. Sa peau était bronzée par le soleil du désert en face de la forteresse, ce qui faisait contraste avec la peau couleur lait du blond. Ses lèvres étaient dessinées en blanc et ses paupières en doré. Elle avait un chandail blanc qui s'arrêtait juste au dessous de sa poitrine avec dix centimètres de largeur pour les manches, avec des pantalons blancs, sous le nombril, amples aux cuisses et serrés aux chevilles. La chef des Gérudos portait des souliers sans lacets qui se terminaient pointus aux orteils.

Ce qui captivait le plus l'attention de Link chez elle était ses yeux comme ceux des renards, en forme d'amande aux bords supérieurs levés, et son regard, si sûre d'elle, si combative… Link restait mal à l'aise en sa présence. L'impression de puissance qui se dégageait d'elle, semblant pouvoir contrôler le monde entier simplement en le scrutant de son regard pénétrant, le faisait sentir tout petit dans ses chaussures.

Le héros fit une révérence et se releva.

- Bonjour, mon cher Link, commença la Gérudos, que me vaut cette visite ? Aurais-tu changé d'idée et accepté de monter sur le trône pour remplacer notre chef vaincu ?

- Désolé, Nabooru, mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite. Je suis venu te demander si toi et tes Gérudos connaîtriez l'endroit où Ganondorf se terre présentement ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais aucune d'elles ne voudront t'y conduire, même sous mes ordres. Tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, c'est de te dire que tu ne le trouveras pas ici, à Hyrule.

- Mais voyons, je l'ai vu ici hier !

- Je ne sais pas où il va ou comment il y va. Je sais juste que ses pouvoirs grandissent de jour en jour. Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais de trouver la fille aux yeux verts avant que ça ne soit lui qui la trouve.

- D'accord… donc, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a… mais, comment es-tu au courant pour Carina ?

Nabooru lui fit un clin d'œil. Link s'en retourna, tout penaud. Nabooru était une des 7 Sages, c'était normal qu'elle soit au courant. Alors, sans perdre plus de temps, Link se mit à la recherche de Carina en se dirigeant vers le domaine des Zoras, l'endroit le plus près de celui qu'il se trouvait actuellement. Nabooru le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant.

- Dire qu'on va le perdre…

--

…..j'ai effacé ce chapitre et j'ai trouvé que la vieille version. Si je trouve une version plus récente, je la mettrai, promis.


	7. Les Zoras

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse :

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !!Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi… Patience vv.

Genre : romance, aventure

Couple : Bein, je sais pas encore mais c'est sur qu'il va en avoir !

Note :………. Et oui, je suis en vie. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. C'est une des raisons pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit depuis si longtemps. Mais je vous promets que ce chapitre-ci sera beaucoup plus long que les autres. Une façon de me faire pardonner, je crois.

Bonne lecture !

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, Carina se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait la bêtise de sortir de la chambre. Elle marchait depuis relativement longtemps et elle commençait à fatiguer. Finalement, elle vit une silhouette qui se découpait plus loin. Elle avança plus vite et arriva près d'une créature mi-humaine mi-poisson. Tout son corps était blanc avec des écailles turquoise à certains endroits. Une large queue de poisson dépassait du derrière de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient noirs et luisants, sans pupille ni iris. Des nageoires dépassaient de ses coudes et de ses genoux. Son nez était pointu et court, sa bouche, finement dessinée.

Carina se recula contre le mur et tomba à nouveau sur le dos. Mais cette fois, ce fut une chute en hauteur. Sa course se termina dans l'eau. Elle remonta le plus vite possible à la surface. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et regarda autour d'elle tout en nageant sur place. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de caverne. De la lumière sortait du trou où Carina était tombée et ricochait sur l'eau pour faire de magnifiques reflets de couleurs sur les murs. La caverne était immense et n'abritait qu'une petite plage de sable fin près d'un de ses murs.

La jeune fille nagea vers la plage, remerciant le ciel d'avoir reçu des leçons de natation. Arrivé à destination, elle s'y allongea sur le dos pour y reprendre son souffle. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à faire un résumé de ce qui lui arrivait. Premièrement, elle était sans savoir de quelle manière entrée dans un jeu vidéo. Deuxièmement, elle avait rencontré Link, l'amour de sa vie. Elle ricana à cette pensée. L'amour de sa vie. En fait, elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Et de plus, il était fiancé. Troisièmement, elle s'était fait attaquer par des squelettes sans savoir pourquoi. Et dernièrement, elle s'était réveillée, amochée, dans un endroit bizarre où elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Quand elle y repensait, elle se mit à rire d'elle-même. Son réflexe de garder son souffle sous l'eau était tout de même rester. Et heureusement, elle pouvait continuer de respirer hors de l'eau aussi. Tiens, elle ne sentait plus ses blessures non plus. Étrange.

Et maintenant, elle était dans une caverne où d'étranges créatures mi-homme mi-poisson habitaient. Tout en soupirant, elle ouvrit les yeux et hoqueta en tombant nez à nez avec deux yeux complètement noirs qui la fixaient à deux pouces du visage. Carina hurla tant par la surprise que par la peur. Le Zora, la créature mi-homme mi-poisson, recula de quelques pas. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et recula contre le mur derrière elle.

- Qui… qui… qui êtes-vous ?

Une voix vibrante lui répondit.

- Je suis un des habitants d'Hyrule. J'habite dans les lacs et les rivières. Je suis un des sujets du roi Zora. Je suis…

- Tu es un Zora ? Oh Seigneur ! Un vrai ?! Un vrai Zora ! Je n'en reviens pas !

Carina était stupéfaite. Elle adorait ce peuple aquatique, autant par le fait qu'il passait leur vie sous l'eau mais aussi à cause de leur morphologie intéressante et de leur esprit à la fois légèrement nostalgique et à la fois tellement insouciant.

- C'est exact, je suis un Zora.

- Wouah !

- La princesse Ruto m'a ordonné de vous conduire jusqu'à elle.

C'était tout simplement incroyable. En plus de rencontrer son espèce préférée dans le jeu, elle allait rencontrer leur princesse. Légèrement remise de ses émotions, Carina suivit le Zora qui entrait dans une brèche sur le mur tout près d'eux. Ils y pénétrèrent et arrivèrent à côté d'une chute d'eau se trouvant dans la même caverne. Après quelques minutes de marche et de nage, ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de salle du trône.

Un Zora souffrant d'embonpoint avec une cape rouge aux contours brodés d'or se tenait assis sur ce qui semblait être le trône. C'était bien entendu le roi des Zora. Et à ses côtés se trouvait une autre Zora, la princesse Ruto elle-même, sa fille unique. Grande et mince, elle incarnait la grâce de son peuple. Cette dernière se mit à fixer Carina dès son entrée dans la salle royale. Elle la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec son air sévère et un brin moqueur.

Dans le jeu de Nintendo, elle souriait seulement quand elle voyait Link, à se demander pourquoi… Elle s'était autoproclamée sa future femme après tout. Finalement, ce fut le roi qui brisa le silence de sa voix de ténor chevrotante.

- Bienvenue dans mon domaine, jeune humaine. Je suis heureux et flatté que tu ai pu prendre de ton temps pour venir me voir.

- Mais c'est que…

La jeune fille fut immédiatement coupée par la lancée du roi qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

- Allons, allons. Ne soit pas si modeste. Tu es ici chez toi le temps que tu le désires. Aro, qui t'a emmené ici, te montrera tout ce que tu veux voir… sauf la fontaine.

- Pourquoi vous…

- Allez, je ne prendrai pas plus de ton temps. Vas !

Retenant l'impatience qui montait en elle à force de se faire couper la parole, Carina finit par suivre Aro dans les couloirs du domaine. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que Ruto la surveillait de loin avec un regard noir.

--

Link arriva au domaine des Zoras vers la fin de l'après-midi. Il alla trouver le roi et lui fit ses respects.

- Roi Zora, je voudrais vous demander si, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns.

- Mais bien sûr, mon cher Link !

- Link ? répéta Ruto plus loin.

Elle courut vers lui, fit un sourire qui lui monta presque jusqu'aux oreilles, et sauta sur le bras du blond.

- Oh ! mon tendre amour ! Mon aimé ! Mon cher fiancé !

- Du calme princesse, tenta l'Hylien. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis fiancé à la princesse Zelda ?

- Peu importe l'engagement que tu as pris ailleurs, seul le notre est véritable, tout comme notre amour, lui répondit-elle en se bouinant contre son bras.

Le blond entendit son nom à nouveau.

- Link ?

Le cœur de l'interpellé fit un bond dans sa poitrine ; il reconnaissait que trop cette voix.

- Carina ?

Il s'éloigna de Ruto qui bouillait de rage. Comment Link osait-il l'ignorer ainsi à l'appel de cette gamine ? L'Hylien s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

- Carina, tu es là ?

- Link, c'est toi ?

Elle apparut près d'un tournant juste devant lui. Il se retint de lui sauter dans les bras et se contenta d'approcher d'elle.

- Carina, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui oui. Les Zoras se sont bien occupés de moi.

- Par Din ! Je suis content que tu sois saine et sauve.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle, remplie d'espoir.

- Bien sûr ! Sinon, j'aurais eu l'impression d'avoir failli à ma tâche et laissé une jeune fille en détresse.

Ces quelques mots anéantirent l'espoir naissant de cette dernière.

- De plus, c'est contre mes principes.

- … je vois, fit-elle, démoralisée.

- Et maintenant, nous allons remercier le roi pour son hospitalité et nous retournerons ensuite chez moi, d'accord ?

- … d'accord.

--

Carina se coucha à nouveau dans le lit du héros d'Hyrule et de dernier dormit encore une fois sur le sol. Mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Link était si près d'elle mais en même temps si loin. Elle songea à la journée qu'elle avait passée avec lui. Il avait appelé Din quand ils s'étaient retrouvés. Din, une des trois déesses qui ont la Triforce. Din, déesse de la Force, Farore du courage et Nayru, de la sagesse. Ensembles, elles créèrent le beau pays d'Hyrule. Puis, elles montèrent dans le ciel et se fusionnèrent pour former la Triforce.

La Triforce, l'essence même de tout. Si une personne au cœur pur la trouve et la touche, tous ses bons vœux seront réalisés. Mais si un cœur ténébreux venait à la toucher, le monde serait en péril. Ganon, le roi des bandits, avait voilà déjà 2 ou 3 ans plus tôt trouvé cette puissance céleste. Mais celle-ci s'était séparée en 3 parties représentant chacune une des déesses et s'étaient dirigées vers la personne représentant le mieux chaque vertu. Celle du pouvoir était restée entre les mains du Gérudos, la sagesse vers la princesse Zelda et celle du courage, vers Link. Mais le roi des voleurs ne pouvait en resté là et avait tenté de s'emparer des deux autres morceaux de Triforce. Mais bien sûr, comme dans toute bonne histoire qui finit bien, le héros l'avait vaincu et la paix était revenue. Ganon fut exilé dans un monde sacré et personne ne le revu… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, Ganon avait gardé sa part de la Triforce et cette dernière ne put être à nouveau fusionnée de toutes les vertus. En tout cas, c'est tout ce dont Carina savait sur le sujet.

Elle songea ensuite au roi Zora qui avait pris soin d'elle. La brunette se demandait encore ce qui s'était passé dans le cerveau de l'homme-poisson pour qu'il la traite presque comme une invitée de marque. La pensée la fit sourire d'amusement. Dommage, elle ne le verrait sûrement plus maintenant. Elle devait rentrer chez elle après tout. Elle ne pourrait plus voir Link non plus. Simplement en image de jeu vidéo. Ne plus le voir, lui parler… La simple pensée la torturait. Si elle retournait là-bas, elle ne pourrait plus oser rêver le revoir et, qui sait, l'embrasser. De toute manière, il était fiancé. Et en plus, à une princesse.

Carina ne pouvait faire compétition avec une belle princesse aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil et aux yeux bleus comme le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux. Si elle les avait gardés ouverts, des larmes en auraient jailli. Mais Carina ne pleure pas ; elle ne pleure jamais. D'accord, les larmes lui montaient souvent aux yeux mais jamais elle ne les laissait couler sur ses joues. Trop de fierté pour ça.

Soudainement, la jeune fille sentit une grosse main se poser sur sa bouche. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux sous la surprise. Ganon se tenait devant elle, grand sourire aux lèvres. Carina tenta d'apercevoir tant bien que mal Link à ses côtés. Il dormait encore. Le sorcier leva sa captive avec son autre main et, tout en gardant une main contre sa bouche, l'emmena à l'extérieur du village. Elle avait beau se débattre, Ganon était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle dût se résoudre à se laisser faire enlever. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Fin du chapitre.

Le prochain chapitre devrait ne pas prendre autant de temps que celui-là. Je suis dans une période où j'ai du temps pour écrire alors, ne désespérez pas !

À la prochaine !


	8. Mystère

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !!!!!Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi… Patience ^vv^.

Genre : romance, aventure

Couple : Jusque là, ya du RutoxLink, ZeldaxLink et CarinaxLink… c'est moi ou Link est très en demande ???

Note : Je m'y mets ! Je suis partie ! J'ai un paquet de pages à la main d'écrites et maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à transcrire.

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------

Link se réveilla aux aurores. Il s'étira, bâilla, et s'assit dans son lit improvisé. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit que sa protégée dormait encore. Il esquiva un sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

- Allez, paresseuse. Il est temps de se lever.

L'épaule de la jeune fille était étrangement molle. Inquiet, le blondinet souleva délicatement les couvertures. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il découvrit un tas d'oreillers.

- Ho non, pas encore ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il descendit à toute allure de sa cabane et alla directement chez les Zoras. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, elle n'y était pas. La logique lui indiquait de se rendre à l'ancien repaire de son ennemi mortel.

----------------------------

La jeune disparue était maintenant enfermée dans une cellule dans (encore) une caverne. Son geôlier était près d'une petite table de bois et elle semblait à tout moment sur le point de s'écrouler. Il tenait devant lui un vieux livre poussiéreux. Carina regarda entre les barreaux. Sur un des murs plus loin, on pouvait y apercevoir un cadre. La distance qui séparait la jeune fille du portrait dans le cadre était trop grande pour qu'elle puisse clairement distinguer à qui était le visage peint.

Sur l'autre mur de pierre, en face du cadre, se trouvait un miroir. Un très joli miroir. Le contour était fait en or et il y avait de beaux motifs gravés dessus. La glace était lisse et quand on regardait à l'intérieur, on avait l'impression d'être aspiré dans un autre monde. Un objet magnifique quoique très déplacé dans ce genre d'endroit sombre et primitif.

Carina entendit son gardien murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il avait la tête plongée dans son livre et récitait des formules bizarres. Il y eut le bruit habituel d'un sort et dans la fumée particulière qui en sortait apparue une énorme chauve-souris. Elle avait de longs crocs luisants, ses ailes devaient mesurer dans les 3 mètres et elle se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrière. Sa fourrure était aussi noire que du charbon.

- Va chercher la princesse, ordonna Ganon au monstre.

Puis, quand la créature fut envolée, l'homme aux cheveux de feu se retourna vers sa captive.

- À toi maintenant.

Il récita une deuxième incantation. Une masse mauve, gluante et volumineuse apparue devant la prison de Carina. La créature sembla chercher sa victime quelques instants puis finit par se diriger vers elle en émettant un affreux bruit de succion. La jeune fille s'éloigna du bord de la cage et se colla contre le mur du fond.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, morveuse, ricana Ganon. Cette créature, un repmok, avale sa proie en glissant sur elle et digère ses membres un à la fois. Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse.

- Merci, c'est vraiment réconfortant.

Carina espérait que le repmok serait arrêté par les barreaux, maigre espoir puisque son tortionnaire semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. En effet, la créature traversa les barreaux au grand damne de la jeune fille.

- Merde !

Elle ferma les yeux ; ses minutes étaient comptées.

-----------------------------

Link arriva à la caverne de Ganon au moment ou le reugral, la chauve-souris géante, en sortait. Il se cacha derrière un rocher et s'aventura prudemment dans la caverne au départ du monstre. Son ennemi se tenait debout, dos à lui, et riait de sa voix grave et rauque. Le blondinet lança un regard vers l'objet de ce plaisir sûrement malsain. Il ne vit qu'une masse violette dans une cage. Soudain, un cri aigu se fit entendre… le cri d'une femme.

Sans attendre davantage, Link sortit son épée et fonça sur Ganon. L'arme allait le transpercer quand le héros se fit projeter sur un mur. Des chaînes apparurent et lui attachèrent les poignets. Sur le coup, il laissa tomber son épée. Le Gérudos se retourna vers son prisonnier.

- Mon cher Link, bienvenue dans ma petite cachette. Tu es si prévisible, s'en est presque trop facile. Malgré tes efforts, ma vengeance sera plus que complète. Non seulement, je me serai vengé de cette gamine mal élevée mais de plus, je serai enfin débarrassé de ton existence.

Sa phrase fut ponctuée d'un rire machiavélique que seuls les méchants des histoires réussissaient à sortir sans s'étouffer.

Link se débattit du mieux qu'il put, en vain. Pendant ce temps, la créature s'était déjà glissée sur le pied de la prisonnière. Cette dernière tenta de se dégager, mais elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la gelée visqueuse. Carina sentit la créature enfoncer ses dents dissimulées et lâcha un nouveau cri mais cette fois, de douleur.

Soudainement, la créature lâcha sa proie et recula ; de l'eau sortait de sa bouche en abondance. Puis, elle disparut aussi rapidement si ce n'était plus vite qu'elle était apparue. La jeune fille observa son pied meurtri. Des marques de dents qu'avaient faites la créature s'écoulait non du sang mais bien de l'eau.

« _Qu'est-ce que cette bestiole m'a fait ???_ »

Ganon, qui avait assisté à la disparition du repmok, s'approcha de la cage.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie de colère ainsi que de curiosité.

- Je… je… je n'en sais rien moi !

- Peu importe, je vais te détruire moi-même.

- Carina ! hurla Link.

Le bandit s'approcha de la châtaine. Les barreaux disparurent et il empoigna sa prisonnière par la gorge en la soulevant de terre. Son visage tourna lentement du beige au rouge puis au bleu.

- Ganondorf ! Lâche-la ! S'époumona le deuxième prisonnier tout en tentant de se libérer.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux de feu était déterminé à en finir avec la vie de sa future victime.

« _Aidez-moi… quelqu'un…_ »

Bientôt, ses poumons abandonneraient le combat et elle mourrait. Sa mère ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle sombrerait dans le désespoir de ne plus revoir la seule personne qui lui restait.

« _Je suis désolée, maman…_ »

Un vent puissant secoua toute la pièce. Il semblait venir de la jeune fille elle-même. Elle avait les yeux fermés et avait cessé de se débattre. Le vent cessa brusquement. Ganon regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien de particulier. Son attention se reporta sur Carina… qui avait disparue.

- Quoi ?

Il se retourna. En face de lui se trouvait la jeune fille. Mais elle semblait différente. Ses yeux étaient complètement verts. Elle avait un bandeau qui ceignait son front avec le symbole de la Triforce. Elle portait une robe bizarre toute de bleue avec des reflets turquoise. Ses manches étaient aussi courtes que celles des Gérudos. Le chandail moulait son corps et des trous laissaient entrevoir ses flancs. Un ruban turquoise s'attachait sous son nombril et de longs morceaux de rubans tombaient vers le bas. Sa jupe était fendue des 2 côtés et servait tout juste à cacher sa nudité.

Carina fixait toujours son opposant de ses étranges yeux verts. Elle leva un bras et ferma ses doigts sur un objet invisible. La Gérudos se sentit oppressé par quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et vit une main énorme faite d'eau qui l'entourait ; il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'humaine, si c'était bien ce qu'elle était, s'approcha de l'homme enchaîné au mur. Pour la première fois, Link vit le visage expressif de la jeune fille dur et neutre. Cette dernière saisit les chaînes de ses mains… et les arracha comme si elles n'étaient faites qu'en papier. Il tomba au sol et se massa les poignets en sang. Puis, il leva les yeux vers sa salvatrice.

Elle lui tendit une main et l'aida à se relever. Ensuite, elle prit doucement son menton et l'embrassa. Link ne sut comment réagir, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son baiser, car elle libéra ses lèvres avant et s'évanouit sur le plancher. Ses vêtements redevinrent lentement normaux. L'Hylien s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et se retourna vers Ganon qui était toujours prisonnier. Il lui dit d'un ton très sérieux :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de la retoucher ou sinon, je me ferai un plaisir de te bannir à nouveau et cette fois, attends-toi à ce que ce soit pour toujours.

Puis, il s'éloigna avec sa protégée toujours inconsciente.

------------

Carina se réveilla plus tard pendant la journée.

- Hm…. Où c'que j'suis ?

- Tu es de retour dans ma cabane.

Elle se retourna vers la voix. Link était à genoux à côté de son lit et lui tenait la main.

- Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien, quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était un coup de Ganon. Comme ne je savais pas vraiment où le trouver, j'ai pris la chance de venir voir dans son ancienne demeure. Arrivé là-bas, il m'a enchaîné au mur comme tu le sais sans doute. Puis, il t'a prise par la gorge et… m'enfin, tu connais la suite. Et un vent immense est apparu et tes vêtements ont changés. Toi aussi, tu étais différente.

Il la décrivit du mieux qu'il put ce qu'il avait vu. Elle, ses vêtements, la mystérieuse main d'eau…

- Tu m'fais marcher. Comment veux-tu que j'aille fait tout ça ? J'suis une fille bien ordinaire, tu sais. Tu dois avoir rêvé tout ça…

- Peut-être…

- Link ! Où étais-tu ? Comment as-tu pu partir sans moi ? cria une Navi en colère.

- Tu dormais tellement bien, je n'ai pu me résoudre à te réveiller, la taquina-t-il.

- Link !

La fée reprit un des ses blablas incessants que personne n'écoutait. Pendant que Navi s'égosillait pour rien, Link questionna la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, j'suis correcte, mais…

Son ventre répondit à sa place.

- Oh, je vois. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. Tu viens, Navi ?

- Moi ? Heu… non. Je vais rester ici pour surveiller Carina au cas où elle ferait des bêtises.

- Hey !

- Comme tu veux. Je ne serai pas long, Carina.

- … Okay.

Le blond s'en alla. Navi en profita pour s'approcher lentement de Carina.

- J'ai entendu l'histoire que Link t'a racontée. Il se pourrait qu'elle soit vraie.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Non, c'est vrai ! Il y a une légende assez récente qui raconte qu'un jour le Protecteur arrivera à Hyrule. Son devoir sera d'aider le Héros à vaincre ses ennemis. C'est une sorte d'aide ou un assistant, en quelque sorte. Ce Protecteur à de grands pouvoirs sur l'élément qui se rattache à lui et sur le temps. Si c'est une fille, ce qui a déjà été le cas voilà 20 ou 21 ans plus tôt, la Protectrice doit rester vierge jusqu'à ce que son travail soit terminé ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

La fée sembla réfléchir.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle plus de la suite.

- C'est pas vrai ! Poussa Carina avec un soupir exaspéré. Mais Navi, ça n'expliqu'rait pas qu'est-c'qui est arrivé.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Ça voudrait dire que tu es…

- Je suis revenu, coupa Link en entrant dan la cabane.

Il donna à Carina quelques légumes et du poisson et il prit simplement des pommes. Navi mangea un radis et se déclara repue. Link et Carina terminèrent leur repas quelques minutes plus tard.

- Heum… Link ? Je voulais savoir si c'était possible pour moi de prendre un bain puisque la bestiole visqueuse m'a pas mal salie.

- Bien sûr ! Suis-moi.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. Carina eut une telle hausse de chaleur qu'elle cru tomber. Son cœur lui faisait mal à la poitrine tellement il battait fort. Encore une fois, sans prévenir, Link eut une nouvelle projection dans sa tête au contact de la main de la jeune fille. Il la voyait habillée de la même tenue que lors de sa dernière vision. Cette fois, il remarqua que cette tenue était la même qu'elle avait eu dans la grotte de Ganon. Il se sentit de nouveau empoigné. Il regarda autour de sa taille ; c'était la même main d'eau que celle qui avait immobilisé Ganon. Cette fois pourtant, il vit une deuxième main se diriger vers lui. Elle lui couvrit la tête et l'empêcha de respirer. Il se débattait mais en vain. Il regarda la jeune fille, la suppliant du regard. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux exactement comme dans la première vision et dit :

_- Aide-moi…_

Link revint à lui, éberlué.

- Link ? Ça va ? lui demandait Carina, inquiète. Tu as encore le visage blême comme hier et ta poigne tente de me casser le bras.

- Pardonne-moi. J'ai… comme eut un moment de faiblesse. Ça va mieux maintenant.

- Faiblesse ?

- Allons-y maintenant.

Il lui lâcha le poignet et continua le chemin, suivi de près par la jeune fille qui regardait ses poignets bleuis sous la poigne du jeune homme, inquiète. Il finit par l'emmener dans une partie peu fréquentée des Bois perdus.

Ces bois se trouvaient tout juste derrière le village des Kokiris, le village natal du blond. Derrière les branches d'un saule pleureur se trouvait une petite chute d'eau coulant dans un étang. Link se retourna et Carina se dévêtit, puis entra dans l'eau. Quel plaisir ! L'eau était chaude et claire. Elle s'enfonça jusque sous le menton dans l'eau, ferma les yeux et relaxa enfin un peu. Elle se mouilla les cheveux et les plaqua sur sa tête. Cependant, Carina sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle secoua la tête et sentit ses cheveux s'accrocher à quelque chose. Elle monta les doigts à ses cheveux et accrocha ses oreilles pointues… oreilles pointues ?

- Comment… J'ai des oreilles pointues moi aussi ?

Cette découverte la rendit songeuse. Elle avait plusieurs questions à éclaircir avec son protecteur. Elle devait savoir s'il y avait un porte, un chemin ou autre chose pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Le moindre indice, le moindre soupçon, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à rentrer. Et puis bordel, pourquoi avait-elle les oreilles pointues ? Serait-ce parce qu'elle était à Hyrule, là où tout le monde les avaient ainsi ? Peut-être que le reste de la prophétie pourrait l'aider.

Quand sa peau commença à friper, elle consentit à finalement sortir de l'eau. Une serviette laissée spécialement pour elle reposait non loin de là. Elle commença à se sécher, laissant ses pensées divaguer vers des sujets plus osés. Des doigts sur son corps, de longs doigts habiles, caressant chaque partie de son corps. Une pensée lui traversa la tête, coupant son aspiration. Elle se pencha vers son pied. La morsure du tas mauve et visqueux paraissait encore, mais semblait guérir rapidement. De mauvais souvenirs, du moins ceux dont elle se souvenait, lui revinrent à l'esprit. La caverne, les yeux brûlants de Ganon, la chauve-souris… chauve-souris ! Zelda ! Elle devait prévenir Link ! Si Carina n'aurait eu aucun remords, elle aurait laissé les évènements suivre leur cours et elle aurait pu garder Link pour elle. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait se résigner à faire une telle chose. Aussi noua-t-elle la serviette autour d'elle et courut trouver Link.

Heureusement, les Kokiris étaient tous dans leur maison ; Carina put passer seulement en serviette de bain sans se faire voir. Elle grimpa rapidement dans la cabane de son héros et le chercha du regard en l'appelant d'une voix essoufflée :

- Link ! Link ! Je dois t'informer de quelque chose d'important !

Elle s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la porte. L'interpellé se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et son visage prit une intéressante couleur écarlate. Se rendant compte de sa situation extrêmement gênante dans laquelle elle s'était embarquée, c'est-à-dire à moitié nue devant le garçon de ses rêves qui avait tout du puceau n'ayant jamais vu une demoiselle vêtue de la sorte, Carina prit la même couleur que son interlocuteur. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Link ne déglutisse et finit par demander d'une voix légèrement roque :

- De… de quoi… que voulais-tu me dire ?

La châtaine prit une bouffée d'air et se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle sortit tout d'un trait.

- Je sortais de mon « bain » quand je me suis rappelée que quand j'étais prisonnière dans la caverne de Ganon, celui-ci avait envoyé une grosse chauve-souris chercher la princesse Zelda. Faut qu't'empêches ça !

Elle reprit son souffle et regarda son interlocuteur. Il était un peu moins rouge mais était encore d'une couleur plus rosée que son teint pâle habituel. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je m'en vais de ce pas au château. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Tu peux te déshabi… t'habiller, je veux dire. Je ne sera pas long.

Il sortit de sa maison et faillit tomber de son échelle. Dès qu'il fut en bas, il prit ses jambes à son cou et se dirigea vers le château d'Hyrule.

--------------------------

Et non, je ne suis pas morte. J'étais juste stuck avec le maudit programme d'écriture de Vista (qui est selon moi de la m****). Je devrais écrire plus rapidement. Enfin, je l'espère :oP

Tourlou !


	9. L'Oracle

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorfhotmailcom

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !!!!!Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi… Patience ^vv^.

Genre : romance, aventure

Couple : Jusque là, ya du RutoxLink, ZeldaxLink et CarinaxLink… c'est moi ou Link est très en demande ???

Note :

Link - ….. hey oh ?

Carina - Quoi?

Link - Bein tsé!

Carina - Bein quoi?

Link - Je viens de réapparaître???

Carina - Et le problème est?

Link - … tu es rendue à quelle âge?

Carina - 23 ans.

Link - Et tu as commencé cette histoire à quel âge?

Carina - …. 12-13 ans.

Link - ÇA FAIT 10 ANS QUE TU ÉCRIS CETTE HISTOIRE ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS ÉCRIT??? Tu as intérêt à faire un gros chapitre cette fois ¬_¬

Carina - …. C'est qui qui est dans sa semaine cette fois?

Bonne lecture !

--------------------

_Il sortit de sa maison et faillit tomber de son échelle. Dès qu'il fut en bas, il prit ses jambes à son cou et se dirigea vers le château d'Hyrule._

Quand il arriva là-bas, tous les habitants étaient dans un état de panique. Link passa avec difficulté entre eux et arriva à l'entrée du château. En levant les yeux vers la tour où se trouvait la chambre de la princesse, il aperçut une énorme bête noire aux ailes immenses.

- Le voilà… murmura-t-il.

Il courut à l'intérieur du château et gravit les marches à toute allure. Puis, quand il arriva à l'étage où se trouvait la princesse, il continua son chemin le long d'un corridor qui semblait interminable. L'Hylien arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre de sa fiancée. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Derrière la porte, on pouvait entendre les rugissements de la bête, des voix d'hommes et les hurlements de Zelda. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et se jeta sur la créature, épée brandie, prêt à la transpercer. Les gardes qui tentaient de repousser la bête vinrent au renfort pour prêter main forte au futur prince. Ce dernier finit par trancher le bout de l'aile du reugral. La bête s'envola en poussant des cris stridents. Link suivit du regard la fuite de la créature pendant que sa princesse lui sautait au cou.

- Oh, Link ! Tu m'as sauvée. Je savais que tu arriverais au bon moment, comme toujours !

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Link lui rendit son baiser avec amour. Les gardes sortirent, laissant les deux amoureux ensemble. Après quelques instants, Zelda interrompit leur baiser et se recula de quelques pas en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé ainsi que l'immense peur qu'elle avait ressentie et tout et tout. Mais Link était ailleurs. Il ne l'entendait plus vraiment. Distraitement, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

C'est avec surprise qu'il en ressortit la chaîne d'or de Carina. Levant les yeux vers sa fiancée, il vit qu'elle était maintenant en pleine conversation avec elle-même sur les préparatifs de leur mariage. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel ; un des murs de sa chambre pendait lamentablement dans le vide, elle s'était fait presque kidnapper par un des sbires de Ganon mais elle parlait de choses aussi triviales que leur mariage. Glissant la chaîne entre ses doigts, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Carina. Elle avait un drôle d'accent montrant très bien que l'Hylien n'était pas sa langue maternelle et qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici. De plus, quelque chose chez elle l'intriguait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt dessus, mais, étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Le blondinet ne put retenir la légèrement coloration qui lui montait aux joues quand il repensa à la dernière image qu'il avait eue d'elle. Tout son corps trempé, ses cheveux lui collant au visage, des gouttes d'eau aventureuses qui lui glissaient le long du cou et allaient se perdre sous sa serviette qui cachait si peu les courbes de son corps et ses longues jambes fines et délicates…

- Qu'y a-t-il, amour ?

Link se secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Oh, rien du tout. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, j'imagine. Je vais rentrer me coucher. Je reviendrai, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu as intérêt, mon cher.

Il s'en alla, laissant le plaisir aux gardes et autres de s'occuper des appartements de sa douce moitié. Sur le chemin qui le menait à sa protégée, le doute s'était installé en lui. Il aimait Zelda et seulement elle… n'est-ce pas?

-----------

Quand il arriva chez lui, Carina était habillée et avait rangé la maison… qui se résumait en une seule pièce. Il s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte, surpris. La jeune fille sentit une présence et se retourna vers elle. Elle sursauta en posant une main sur sa poitrine, peut-être pour empêcher son cœur de débattre, et laissa sortir un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu m'as fait peur! R'commence pu jamais ça!

Sa voix s'était faite colérique mais tout à la fois rassurée.

- Désolé, je ne recommencerai plus.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis lui demanda :

- Puis-je te poser une question?

- Vas-y, te gênes pas.

- Et bien, par simple curiosité, quelle est ta langue natale?

Carina le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième paire de bras.

- Ben, le Français. Pourquoi?

- Et bien, c'est parce que, quand tu nous parles, tu as un drôle d'accent. Je me disais que l'Hylien ne devait pas être la langue que tu parles couramment.

- L'Hylien? Je parle l'Hylien présentement?

Ce fut au tour du blond à la regarder d'une drôle de façon.

- Et bien, j'ai cru, qu'enfin… tu sais…

Elle se maudit de ce bégaiement gênant et aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour se fondre dans le plancher.

- …Eh bien, oui, tu parles l'Hylien depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Je me demandais donc à quoi pouvait ressembler ta langue natale.

- Hm... Peut-être que je pourrais te montrer. _Ou peut-être que je pourrais te montrer une autre langue qui ne sert pas juste à parler… qu'est-ce que je raconte? Comme si un jour, je pourrais espérer avoir un simple petit baiser de ta part…_

- C'est intéressant comme langue.

Navi, qu'on avait oubliée depuis belle lurette, vint voltiger devant la brunette.

- Et moi, je connais cette langue.

Carina blanchit de terreur.

- Mais comme je suis gentille, je ne dirai à personne ce que tu viens de dire. Cependant, ça m'a permis d'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

La jeune fille était torturée entre être reconnaissante pour la discrétion de la fée ou la maudire de connaître sa langue. Link, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé et qui avait pu rendre le visage de la jeune fille aussi pâle. Il se contenta donc de se gratter le derrière de la tête et de lever un sourcil.

- N'essaie pas de comprendre, lui dit Navi d'un ton moqueur. Tu attraperais une migraine.

Il se contenta de grommeler tout bas, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à sa protégée.

- Oh ! J'ai failli oublier, Carina. Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi.

Link sortit la chaînette de ses poches et la lui tendit. Le visage de celle-ci s'illumina de bonheur.

- Ma chaîne ! Tu l'as retrouvée ! Mille mercis ! s'exclama-t-elle, radieuse.

Elle la prit et la mit immédiatement à son cou.

- Oh, Link, je suis tellement contente de l'avoir récupérée. Si tu savais !... Qu'est-c'que j'peux faire pour toé en retour ?

- Moi, je sais ce qu'il pourrait faire pour toi, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner la fée.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

Carina fusilla Navi du regard ; heureusement que Link ne se doutait de rien.

- Non, rien. J't'en dois assez. Si un jour, j'peux rendre service, dis-moi le. Après tout, j'te suis redevable.

- Non, ça ira. C'est mon devoir après tout.

Ils finirent par se coucher sur ces quelques mots. Link s'endormit presque immédiatement tandis que Carina ne finit par trouver le sommeil qu'au milieu de la nuit. Navi fut plus tardive encore : elle ne trouva pas le sommeil du tout. Elle décida de se rendre chez un vieil ami. La fée mit le cap sur le Temple du Temps se trouvant dans le village précédant le château de Zelda. Il était taillé de pierres grises, immense et ressemblait plus à une église qu'à autre chose. Mais un temple n'était-il pas un lieu de prière telles les églises ?

À l'intérieur de cet endroit sacré se trouvait la Porte du Temps. De l'autre côté de cette gigantesque porte dormait l'épée du maître, l'épée du héros du temps, une arme magique enfoncée dans une dalle de pierre. La légende racontait que seul le héros mythique pourrait la retirer. Ce fut Link qui fut désigné pour cette tâche. Il l'avait retiré voilà bien longtemps mais l'avait replacé à cet endroit après sa victoire contre Ganon. Depuis ce temps, elle était restée endormie dans l'attente du prochain cataclysme où le héros, ou le prochain héros, la retirerait pour armer son bras contre les forces des ténèbres.

Navi pénétra à l'intérieur de ce temple. Elle se posa sur le tapis rouge qui menait le chemin vers le monument de pierre. Ce dernier comportait 3 cavités peu profondes, distinctement séparés l'unes de l'autres. C'est à cet endroit que le héros devait poser les 3 pierres spirituelles. La fée fit une courte prière. Peu de temps après, un léger tremblement secoua le temple. Quelques roches tombèrent près d'elle et de la poussière vint lui piquer les yeux tandis que le monument glissait lentement vers la droite.

Quand Navi eut terminé d'enlever la poussière qui s'était imprégnée sur elle, elle vit le vieil escalier qu'elle empruntait jadis quand elle avait la possibilité de venir voir son très cher ami. Elle vola donc à l'étage inférieur et appela son compère.

- Oracle ? Oracle ! Es-tu là ?

- Oui, je suis bien là.

Une masse blanche informe apparut devant la fée. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien comme si le tableau qu'ils formaient était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. La petite demoiselle ailée se mit à raconter les derniers évènements qui s'étaient produits.

- Donc, elle pourrait bien être la prochaine...

- Cela est fort possible, Navi. Mais elle doit le découvrir elle seule.

- Je sais bien mais… non rien. Et il y a autre chose, Oracle. Ganondorf est de retour. Il s'est attaqué à elle. Il faut faire quelque chose ou sinon, il pourrait y arriver et ensuite mettre la main sur les 2 autres morceaux de la Triforce.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et n'importe qui de sensé serait du même avis. Imaginer Ganon ayant le pouvoir de la Triforce entier… il y avait là de quoi faire trembler même les plus courageux.

- Oui, je me pencherai sur ce problème.

- … une dernière chose avant que je ne parte, Oracle. Je crois que notre amie à un très gros faible pour Link.

- Et lui, Navi?

Elle prit un air songeur quelques secondes.

- Je ne crois pas. Il semble vraiment tenir à sa princesse.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla en le saluant.

----------------------

Carina se réveilla avant Link pour la toute première fois. Elle s'approcha de lui. En balayant les alentours du regard, elle s'aperçut que Navi était absente. Elle se mit à détailler le blond de plus près. Quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. Quand il se tourna vers elle, cette dernière cessa de respirer. Heureusement, il dormait toujours. La châtaine expira finalement, soulagée. Elle reprit son investigation. Le blond dormait avec la bouche entrouverte. Un léger souffle traversait ses fines lèvres et produisait un petit son craquant. Oui, elle devait se l'avouer; elle était vraiment accro à lui pour que même son léger ronflement la fasse craquer.

Carina sentit son cœur battre follement presque à en lui faire mal. Elle s'approcha encore de lui. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces de lui. Il était si mignon, endormi là, aussi paisiblement. Il avait un air tellement serein. Et si… elle en profitait pour l'embrasser? Un tout petit baiser de rien du tout. Personne ne serait au courant. C'était si tentant… Elle finit par franchir l'espace qui les séparait et goûta finalement à ses lèvres. Si douces, si fines, légèrement salées. Elle mit fin au baiser et allait reculer mais une main l'attira à nouveau vers lui. Les lèvres de la jeune fille purent à nouveau déguster celles du héros. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier répondit à son baiser. Il l'embrassait langoureusement.

Le blondinet était à moitié réveillé et voulait encore sentir ces pétales de rose qui lui avait effleuré les lèvres. C'était doux, sucré. Rien à voir aux baisers de Zelda, rudes et presque baveux. Sa main glissa dans la soie où il y avait glissé les doigts pour continuer le baiser. Tout n'était que douceur auprès de cet être angélique. La peur que s'il ouvrait les yeux le rêve s'arrêterait le torturait de l'intérieur. Link voulait le faire durer le plus possible.

- Link ? Carina ? Vous êtes réveillés ?

Le baiser se rompit à regret et l'Hylien ne sentit plus la soie qui se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt entre ses doigts. Non ! Pourquoi Navi était-elle intervenue ? La fée fit son entrée à la seconde près où Carina s'était assise sur son lit.

- Carina ? Tu es réveillée ! Et Link ? Tu dors encore ?

- Je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives…

- Ce n'est pas grave, le soleil est presque au dessus de nos têtes ; ce n'est plus le temps de dormir !

Link se contenta de vociférer son mécontentement. Il bâilla, s'étira et se leva finalement au prix de mille efforts. Il se tourna vers Carina, voulant s'assurer de son bien-être, et vit cette dernière rougir et baisser la tête dès que son regard la croisa. Pourquoi donc ? La chaleur, peut-être. Non, elle avait rougit quand il l'avait regardée. L'Hylien eut un doute : le baiser, celui de son rêve, était peut-être réel. Peut-être venait-il… d'elle ? La châtaine l'aurait embrassé ? Pourquoi ?

Il effleura ses propres lèvres du bout des doigts. Dans la grotte de Ganon, elle l'avait embrassé. Le baiser de son rêve était pareil, quoique plus doux. Elle l'avait donc réellement embrassé !

- Link ! Tu dors encore ? En plein jour maintenant ?

L'interpellé se retourna vers la fée.

- Je… je pensais.

- Ne pense pas trop ; nous avons besoin de toi avant que tu ne fasses une surchauffe mentale.

- Navi…

Carina aurait bien rit de cet échange si elle n'était pas elle-même perdue dans ses pensées. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Est-ce que Link se doutait de quelque chose ?

- Allez Link ! On peut bien faire un petit tour d'Hyrule. Elle ne va tout de même pas passer son séjour dans ta cabane à tourner en rond !

La personne concernée voulu placer un mot mais…

- En parlant de mon séjour…

… fut interrompue par Link qui, trop concentré sur sa conversation avec sa « conscience ailée », n'avait par prêté attention à ce qu'elle disait.

- Je sais ! Mais Ganon en veut à sa vie. Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée de l'emmener n'importe où.

- Elle n'est pas plus en sécurité ici ! Ganon est venu l'enlever ici sous tes propres yeux !

- Je continue de croire…

C'en fut trop.

- Eille ! Et mon mot, là-dedans ?!?

L'Hylien et la fée se retournèrent vers la jeune fille en colère, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés et les poings sur les hanches.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : Et mon mot, là-dedans, à moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous en faites ?

- …

Carina soupira bruyamment.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Peut-être que j'ai envie de faire un tour !

- Mais Carina, soit raisonnable…

- Mais non ! Si elle a envie, qu'elle y aille.

- Mais Navi…

- Moi, je veux visiter, que tu le veuilles ou pas. Si tu as envie de venir, tant mieux. Sinon, tant pis. Moi et Navi, on y va. Toi, fais ce que tu veux.

Enfin, c'était sorti. Elle avait pu dire le fond de sa pensée. Et avec de la chance… beaucoup de chance… Link viendrait.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser partir seules ! Si on vous attaquait ? Qui vous protégerait ?

- Je sais me défendre !

- Ah oui ?

Un éclat de malice était apparu dans ses yeux bleu pâle et un sourire moqueur étirait ses traits.

- Et bien, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

- Que…

Carina reçut l'épée courte des Kokiris que Link utilisait dans sa jeunesse tandis que le héros descendait de sa cabane. Remise de sa surprise, elle descendit à son tour. Son adversaire l'attendait à quelques mètres de là.

- C'est pas juste, fit-elle en le rejoignant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Toi, tu as le droit d'être en pantalon et moi, je suis en robe.

Le jeune homme la regarda en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le problème.

- Désolé, mais c'est ce que les dames d'Hyrule portent.

- Si je n'ai pas le choix, laisse-moi me donner une chance alors.

Il regarda sa compagne… amie, intrigué. Celle-ci déchira le bas de sa robe jusqu'aux genoux et les manches de sa robe pour qu'il n'en reste que deux lambeaux de tissu sur les épaules.

- … tu ressembles à une Gérudo…

- Pardon ?

- Non rien.

Il préférait que la jeune fille ne l'ait pas entendu. Qui sait comment elle l'aurait pris ?

- Bon, tu es prête ?

- Bah oui ! Mais toi ? Avec quoi vas-tu te défendre ?

- Avec ceci.

Il lui désigna un mince bâton de bois trouvé sur le sol.

- … tu sais que tu es vexant ?

- Je ne vais tout de même pas t'attaquer avec mon épée !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Link se contenta de lui sourire, amusé par l'air outré de la jeune fille.

- Tu vas voir, toi…

Elle allait lui montrer de quoi était capable une femme ! Son adversaire se mit en position de combat en tenant son bâton tout en continuant de lui sourire moqueusement. Il songea à retenir ses coups mais en voyant le regard déterminé de la jeune fille, il jugea plus prudent de ne pas la sous-estimer. Cette dernière se mit à son tour en place. Navi arriva, assistante et juge de ce combat.

- Prêts ? Que le duel… COMMENCE !!!

-------------------

Link - ………O.O

Carina - Quoi?  
Link - Ton sadisme est revenu en force.

Carina - Disons qu'il a un peu évolué ^^.

Link - Et 9 pages???

Carina - Je voulais en faire 10 mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien de couper là.

Link - … qu'est-ce que je disais : Sadique!

Carina - À peine.

Bon, désolée encore une fois pour être revenue des morts au bout de… 4-6 ans? Mais comme je l'ai dit, je me mets sérieusement au travail.

Je voulais remercier mes bêtas pour toute l'aide qu'elles m'ont apporté. Merci milles encore une fois à Laurah de Lavilare, Lily, et bien sûr, Kalisca, qui ont fait un excellent travail de correction et de supervision.


	10. Sheik? Sheikah? Sheilah?

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorfhotmailcom

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !!!!!Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi… Patience ^vv^. Quelque chose de spécial cette fois-ci: Sheila est à Lily. Alors pas toucher non plus è_é

Genre : romance, aventure

Couple : Jusque là, ya du RutoxLink, ZeldaxLink et CarinaxLink… c'est moi ou Link est très en demande ???

Note :

Carina : … j'ai pas envie d'en faire -_-

Link : Allez, un peu d'inspiration.

Carina : Je vais la laisser pour ma fic ^^*

Bonne lecture!

----------------

_- Prêts ? Que le duel… COMMENCE !!!_

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour, attendant le mouvement de l'autre. Carina perdit patience et lança le premier assaut. Elle leva son épée à deux mains au dessus de la tête et fonça vers Link en poussant un grognement sauvage ; il para sans difficulté. La châtaine recula un peu et tenta un coup sur le côté droit.

En vain. Elle n'était pas assez rapide. Elle se battait tout de même contre l'homme qui avait vaincu Ganon. De son côté, elle n'avait aucune expérience au combat. Quelle idée de l'avoir défié ! Déconcentrée, elle ne vit pas le bâton venir vers ses côtes. La combattante étouffa le son de douleur qui suivit et tomba à genoux.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? lui demanda Link, inquiet.

Il n'avait eu aucunement envie de la blesser.

- Tu veux qu'on laisse tomber ?

- … non.

La jeune fille se releva en lâchant sa côte endolorie. Tête baissée, elle tint l'épée dans sa main gauche et prit une position différente. Son adversaire fit de même. Étrangement, la scène lui était familière. Il voulut creuser plus loin dans sa mémoire mais Carina ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Un grognement de colère franchit les lèvres de l'adolescente et elle bondit sauvagement vers lui. Link resta surpris quelques secondes ; elle était beaucoup plus forte et plus rapide que lors des premiers coups.

Après quelques échanges, Link et Carina se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs armes semblaient fusionnées. Chaque muscle de leur corps était tendu au maximum.

Le jeune homme dévisagea son adversaire. Sa mâchoire était contractée par l'effort, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux devenus verts forêt... étaient envahis par des brumes noires. Le qu'elle lui jetait lui rappelait un vieil ennemi. Tant de colère et de haine…

- Carina ?

Sa voix tremblait sous l'effort. L'interpellée ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, il tituba vers l'arrière et, quand il finit par lever les yeux, ce fut pour voir son épée se diriger droit sur lui.

- Non !

Il leva son bras pour se protéger. L'épée lui fit une légère coupure et quelques gouttes de sang giclèrent dans l'air. Carina lança son arme aux pieds du vaincu qui la regardait avec stupeur.

- La prochaine fois, prends-toi une épée pour me combattre.

Sa voix était froide, grave et tranchante. Puis, après avoir esquivé un sourire satisfait, la jeune fille se retourna et… tomba inconsciente.

----------------

Quand elle se réveilla, Carina était à nouveau dans le lit du blondinet.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi, pour toujours être dans les pommes…?

Elle s'assit et regarda à sa gauche dans l'espoir de voir son Hylien préféré. Il y était, debout, en train de ranger ses différents effets dans son armoire. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

- Link ?

Ce dernier se retourna en sursautant. Il lança un regard méfiant vers la jeune fille, une main sur le pommeau de son épée.

- … Link ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La main du jeune homme se détendit et retomba à ses côtés.

- … ça va ?

- Euh oui, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu agis bizarrement, là. En passant, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais dans les vapes cette fois-ci ?

- Les vapes ?

- Dans les pommes, inconsciente, si tu préfères. Peu importe… Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

La jeune fille commençait à perdre patience.

- Ben, qu'est-c' qui s'est passé ?

Le blond prit un moment de silence. Il ne savait pas lui-même la réponse. C'était comme si l'adolescente avait été possédée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa protégée. Elle se mordillait la lèvre du bas et attendait une réponse avec angoisse. Son silence ne devait pas l'aider. Avec cette moue inquiète, Carina semblait tellement… adorable et fragile… non, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage avant de savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Il brisa finalement le silence.

- … on s'est battus et j'ai dû te frapper trop fort ; tu es tombée, inconsciente.

- Je me souviens du combat, du coup que j'ai reçu… oui, j'ai dû tomber sans connaissance.

Son orgueil en prit tout un coup. Mais elle se promit mentalement de s'entraîner à fond et, peut-être même un jour, battre Link.

- Carina ?

L'interpellée ne réagit pas immédiatement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom. Cela sonnait presque doux à ses oreilles.

- Hm ?

- Tu… tu veux toujours visiter ?

- Bien sûr !

Link fut soulagé ; le beau sourire de la châtaine éclairait à nouveau son joli minois.

- Comme tu disais, tu connais une bonne partie d'Hyrule. Quel endroit voudrais-tu approfondir ?

- … j'ai déjà visité le Domaine des Zoras… Si c'est possible, j'aimerais visiter le Domaine des Gérudos et aussi le village Kakarico. Les autres endroits ne me viennent pas en tête pour le moment…

- Allons à Kakarico, c'est tout près.

- D'accord !

Carina était toute souriante. Tous ses rêves se réalisaient depuis la nuit de ses 16 ans. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'annulaire de son guide. Enfin, presque tous.

Ils se mirent donc en route sur le dos de la jument de l'Hylien et, accompagnés de Navi, se dirigèrent vers le village d'Impa.

----------------

Ganon, de son côté, ruminait des plans de vengeance. Ce fichu héros et la peste de gamine lui avaient échappé. Encore une fois, Link avait réduit ses projets à néant. Le Gérudo frappa sa table du poing. Assez ! Il devait éliminer le gamin, coûte que coûte. Il lui avait causé trop de dégâts. Le roi des brigands avait cru qu'en faisant disparaître la fiancée du blondinet, il aurait pu assouvir sa vengeance. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : se débarrasser d'elle aurait plutôt soulagé son ennemi d'un fardeau. Ganon fronça le front. Un autre détail le chicotait : qui était cette fille, arrogante et téméraire, qui était sous la protection du blondinet ? Elle ressemblait étrangement à … Non, c'était trop bête… et impossible. Elle ne pouvait l'être.

-----------------

À Kakarico, l'ambiance était à la fête. Tous les villageois préparaient une surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Impa. Cette dernière était partie au château pour surveiller sa protégée. C'était le moment idéal pour organiser la petite fête. Les poules étaient toutes rangées dans leur enclot, les femmes faisaient briller leur maison de fond en comble et préparaient un grand festin pendant que les hommes vérifiaient l'état général du village et y apportaient les corrections nécessaires. Igor, le gardien du cimetière, au visage blanc et hideux, était de corvée de s'occuper des enfants. Malgré son apparence monstrueuse, tous les enfants l'aimaient et il le leur rendait bien.

Carina, Link et Navi arrivèrent au moment où les villageoises posaient une quantité incroyable de nourriture sur une table en bois rectangulaire.

- Hmmmm… manger…

La fée regarda le filet de bave apparaissant au coin des lèvres de la nouvelle et se retint de rire.

- Carina ?

- Hm ?

- Tu baves.

Link tenta de garder son sérieux tout en faisant part de son observation, tâche encore plus difficile quand cette dernière s'essuya prestement le coin de la bouche.

- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim !

- Tu as mangé avant de venir ! Tu es un vrai estomac sur pattes.

- Mais heu ! C'est même pas vrai !

Puis, devant le sourcil levé du blond qui semblait lui dire « Mais oui, c'est ça, comme si je ne te nourrissais pas », elle rajouta :

- Ok, j'ai déjà mangé mais avoue que voir toute cette bouffe, ça donne de l'appétit !

Il se mit à rire tout en acquiesçant. Et bien, ce petit bout de femme était gourmand. Allez savoir où elle cachait tout ce qu'elle ingurgitait. Navi décida de faire part de ses commentaires à son tour.

- Carina, si tu manges trop, tu vas avoir de grosses fesses.

- … mais je ne veux pas avoir un gros cul moi ! Il est déjà assez gros comme ça !

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ; il est très bien comme ça, rajouta l'Hylien.

- Quoi ? Tu as mâté mon cul ? fit la jeune fille, médusée.

Tout aussi rouge que la jeune fille l'était en ce moment, Link tenta de trouver quelque chose pour s'expliquer mais il ne réussit qu'à marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible au prix de mille efforts.

- Vous restez là à faire compétition aux tomates ou vous venez participer à la fête ?

- Oui Navi, on y va.

Heureusement que la petite demoiselle aux ailes blanches était là pour changer le tour que prenait cette conversation. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le centre du village, tentant de camoufler son malaise. Carina le suivit, respirant de grandes bouffées d'air pour retrouver sa couleur normale. Anju fut la première à voir le blond arriver.

- Link ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Nous ne savions pas si tu venais ou pas.

- Content de te voir aussi, Anju.

La rouquine baissa timidement les yeux puis reporta son attention sur lui.

- Je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois vérifier avec mon frère que nos poules sont bien toutes dans l'enclôt. À plus tard !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et prit la poudre d'escampette. Puis, ce fut au tour du chef des charpentiers de le saluer.

- Bien le bonjour, mon garçon.

Ensuite, ce fut le drame. Le charpentier loucha derrière Link et aperçu une inconnue semblable à…

- ATTENTION! Une Gérudo !

Tout se passa trop rapidement. Les hommes sortirent leurs fourches, maigre défense mais tout de même quelque chose, et acculèrent l'adolescente à l'un des murs du village. Carina se retrouva avec des fourches autour d'elle et une autre sous la gorge. Elle n'osa même pas déglutir.

- Euh... Link ?

Son murmure ne parvint pas aux oreilles de l'interpellé mais il n'en eut aucunement besoin pour comprendre que Carina était, encore une fois, en danger.

- Charpentiers ! Arrêtez ! C'est une amie !

- Mon garçon, ce n'est pas parce que tu es ami avec ces femmes que nous le sommes nous aussi. Nous n'oublierons pas de sitôt ce qu'elles nous ont fait subir !

- Mais écoutez…

- Désolé, mon garçon…

Une voix impérieuse se fit entendre.

- Lâchez-la ; ce n'est pas votre ennemie. En agissant ainsi, vous agissez tout comme Nabooru et sa tribu.

Les villageois baissèrent leurs armes au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur. En fait, c'était plutôt sa salvatrice. Devant elle se trouvait une des dernières descendantes de la lignée des Sheikahs, Impa.

- Impa ! Tu es déjà de retour ?

- Heureusement ! Sinon, vous auriez tué cette malheureuse.

Les villageois baissèrent la tête, honteux.

- Peu importe. Que se passe-t-il donc dans ce village ?

Anju arriva au même moment.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Impa !

Le visage de la Sheikah se radoucit et elle osa même esquisser un sourire.

- Mon anniversaire ?

- Oui, nous voulions te faire une surprise.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Fêtons !

Des vivas retentirent et la fête commença au rythme d'une musique folklorique entraînante. Le jeune homme en vert en profita pour approcher sa protégée.

- Carina ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Celle-ci l'observa, le regard encore un peu hagard.

- Je crois. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Link lui prit la main. Elle baissa les yeux sur cette dernière, pas très certaine de bien saisir le geste.

- Pardonne-les et viens fêter. S'amuser fait oublier tous les problèmes.

La jeune fille n'était pas de cet avis. Même si elle oubliait ses problèmes, ils restaient néanmoins là, tout comme cette fichue bague au doigt de l'homme de ses rêves. Malgré ses sombres pensées, elle se laissa mener vers le centre de la fête, profitant de l'éphémère contact avec le héros. Piètre danseuse, Carina s'amusa malgré tout comme une folle.

Quand le soleil commença à disparaître, tous se réunirent autour de la table couverte de vivres. Carina salivait devant les différents mets répartis sur la table. Navi décida de se faire entendre à nouveau.

- Carina, tu baves encore.

- Vous allez me laisser baver en paix, oui ? Danser, ça ouvre l'appétit.

- Danser ? J'appellerais plutôt ça essayer de bouger sans tomber !

- Attends un peu que je t'attrape, maudite fée !

- Carina ! Navi ! Revenez ici !

Trop tard, elles étaient déjà parties dans une course folle. Link paniqua un peu mais se rassura en se disant que Navi protégerait Carina si quelque chose devait arriver.

De son côté, la jeune fille venait de perdre sa proie de vue. De plus, elle avait réussit à se perdre. Comment avait-elle pu s'égarer dans un si petit village qu'elle connaissait comme le fond de sa poche ? C'était vrai qu'il s'était agrandit depuis que l'ancien chef des Gérudos avait été vaincu mais tout de même…

Sur sa droite, elle entendit des gémissements étouffés. Croyant que quelqu'un était en difficulté, elle prit une branche sur le sol et avança à pas de loup. Elle contourna lentement le mur d'une maison et se retrouva face à un individu camouflé des pieds à la tête par des vêtements moulants bleus et blancs. On pouvait toutefois voir ses yeux rouges et quelques mèches blondes entre les bandages qui lui couvraient la tête.

- S'il te plaît, Sheik ! Viens avec moi. Je t'en priiiie.

- Non, je vais rejoindre les autres.

- Mais Sheik…

- Sheik ?

Les deux individus se retournèrent vers la personne qui s'était introduite dans leur conversation. Sheik sortit un coutelas d'on ne sait où à la vitesse de la lumière et voulu bondir sur l'inconnue mais il reçut à la toute dernière seconde un coup de genou bien placé dans l'estomac. Il dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il releva la tête vers la propriétaire du genou, demandant une explication du regard.

La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait se contenta de lever le menton, outrée, de prendre la main de Carina et partir avec elle en marmonnant des : tout ce que je demandais c'était qu'il m'accompagne à la fête ! Est-ce trop demandé ? Etc. La châtaine ne sut que quoi dire ou faire et se laissa traîner sans rien rétorquer. Elle se fit conduire jusqu'à un banc de bois rond coupé en son centre. Elle s'y fit asseoir et sa compagne s'y assit à son tour tout en continuant de ruminer contre le damné blond aux yeux rouges.

- Non mais, franchement, tu crois que j'en ai trop demandé ? Les hommes, des fois…

Se rendant soudainement compte de la situation où elle se trouvait, la nouvelle venue se tut et se tourna vers la châtaine toujours silencieuse. Elle lui sourit et présenta ses excuses.

- Pardonne-moi; je m'étais laissée emporter. Je me prénomme : Sheila, de la tribu des Sheikahs. Puis-je te demander le tien ?

- Je m'appelle Carina. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un personnage qui portait ce nom. Il n'y avait que 2 Sheikahs dans le jeu et un des deux était Zelda déguisée. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

- Alors… je t'ai vu plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de te parler… cela fait longtemps que tu es à Hyrule ? Tu viens d'où ?

- Je... je viens d'un royaume lointain.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Elle ne savait même pas si Link la croyait, alors raconter ça à une parfaite inconnue...

- Je vois… c'est comment là-bas ?

- ... disons qu'il y a moins d'arbres et plus de bâtiments... puis-je... vous poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle, je savais qu'il y avait peu de Sheikahs encore en vie. Je croyais qu'il ne restait qu'Impa en fait... et Sheik... n'était-il pas supposé être la princesse Zelda déguisée ?

- Sheik existe bel et bien. Zelda n'avait fait qu'emprunter son identité, tu sais, pour plus de protection. Pour ce qui est de mon histoire…

Carina l'écouta avec attention, curieuse de savoir d'où cette jeune personne… qui devait avoir son âge, pouvait bien provenir.

- Et bien, pour faire détaillé, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais toute jeune. Ma grand-mère m'a prise sous sa tutelle mais elle est décédée plus tard. J'avais peut-être une dizaine d'années. Une famille au grand coeur a décidé de m'adopter. Ils ont pris grand soin de moi. Quand j'eus l'âge de partir, c'est à dire vers mes 13 ans, Impa a décidé de me prendre sous son aile et m'apprendre l'art de me battre.

Tout en l'écoutant, Carina se permit de la détailler du regard. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient aux épaules, attachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait les yeux rouges tout comme Sheik. Sa peau était mate, autre différence de ceux de cette tribu qu'elle connaissait. Sa curiosité n'en était que pas moins piquée à vif. Elle semblait aussi svelte que Sheik mais on pouvait aussi discerner des muscles solides.

En parlant du loup, le Sheikah qui l'accompagnait fit son entrée devant elles.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Sheila ?

Carina observa le nouvel arrivant en colère. Oui, il était exactement comme dans le jeu. Teint légèrement bronzé, du moins, de ce que l'on pouvait voir, yeux rouges, cheveux blonds…

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas frappé assez fort ?

- Pas frappé assez fort ? Rétorqua-t-il. Je viens de reprendre mon souffle. Tu as perdu la tête ? Et en plus, que fais-tu avec cette étrangère ? Qui eut su si elle était dangereuse ou pas ? Tu t'es montrée bien imprudente.

- Elle est venue avec Link, s'il lui fait confiance, je présume donc que je peux lui faire confiance... et d'ailleurs, mon cher Sheik... Tu l'as mérité…

- Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle était avec Link ? J'étais en train de te chercher partout ! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi j'ai mérité ce coup.

Carina ne savait pas vraiment où se placer. Elle n'osait pas faire le moindre son ni mouvement.

- ...pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

Son ton s'était adouci. L'espoir qui se cachait dans la question démontrait bien les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le Sheikah.

- ... parce que je ne te voyais plus...

La châtaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient vraiment mignons ces deux-là. Étaient-ils...? La jeune fille aux yeux rouges pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

- Pourquoi tu me cherchais si tu as refusé de venir avec moi ?

- ... parce que j'étais tout de même inquiet... je sais que ces damnés charpentiers te tournent autour. Ce ne sont pas de bonnes fréquentations. Et en tant que Sheikah, tu te dois de préserver notre lignée...

Sheila poussa un soupir, exaspérée.

- Je peux me défendre... Et je ne suis pas stupide ! Alors, tu vas venir avec moi ou pas ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- CA-RI-NA !!!

Une autre voix se fit entendre au loin.

- Ici ! Répondit l'interpellée.

Link arriva quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Dès qu'il fut près de Carina, il lui saisit les épaules et la fixa d'un regard sévère.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! Je te quitte quelques minutes des yeux et tu disparais. Je m'inquiétais. Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas en sécurité toute seule.

La Sheikah ne put s'empêcher de commenter d'un ton moqueur :

- C'est clair, surtout quand des gars comme Sheik sont aux alentours.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ça ? Lui répondit le concerné, pas très certain de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- C'est bien toi qui voulais la… poignarder? tout à l'heure, non?

Il resta quelques instants sans rien ajouter.

- Elle m'avait surpris, voilà....

Ce commentaire n'était pas entré dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Comment ? Tu as voulu la poignarder ???

Ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre, Sheik se mit à danser d'un pied à l'autre.

- C'était une erreur. Nous n'allons pas faire tout un drame pour si peu?

- Pff ! Ouais mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Sheik.

- ...

Le silence ce fit à nouveau, mais, cette fois, désagréablement accompagné d'une pointe de tension. Voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Carina se mêla de la partie.

- Je peux y aller avec lui, moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit le bras de son partenaire aux yeux rouges et s'éloigna devant.

- .... Hey !!! Fut tout ce que put répondre Link.

- ...J'irai donc avec lui !!!

La Sheikah prit le bras du l'Hylien et s'éloigna de son côté. Resté avec Sheila, ce fut à son tour de se sentir tout petit dans ses pantalons.

- Mais.... ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle soit partie avec Sheik ???

Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas quitté l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs des yeux et ce fut pareil pour le héros qui ne quittait toujours pas Carina du regard.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait être avec moi de toute façon…

Le blond savait que le Sheikah n'était pas très doué pour montrer ses sentiments. Il ne savait même pas s'il savait comment vivre avec eux. Il se contenta de répondre :

- Donne-lui une chance, Sheila.

- Je ne peux pas toujours faire tout le travail...

- Je le sais bien mais... Je ne les vois plus !!! Où sont-ils passés ?

L'inquiétude se lisait sans difficulté sur son visage. De nouveau exaspérée, sa cavalière lui lâcha le bras d'un geste brusque.

- Vas donc les chercher si tu y tiens tant !

- ... tu veux que je te le ramène ou tu lui en veux encore ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

La jeune fille se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec une moue boudeuse.

- Sheila... je verrai ce que je peux faire....

Il s'éloigna d'elle et chercha le plus rapidement possible sa protégée et le Sheikah. Il finit par les apercevoir pas très loin de la fête, l'un en face de l'autre, riant ensemble. Cette vue fit un pincement au cœur qu'il chassa immédiatement. Marchant à grands pas vers eux, il finit par atteindre leur niveau et donna quelques petits coups sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- … Sheila t'attend. Ne la fais pas attendre plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Sheik se tourna vers Link, observa son visage sérieux quelques instants, puis finit par faire une légère révérence à sa partenaire et partit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Tandis que le fougueux jeune homme s'éloignait, le blond reprit sa place près de la châtaine.

- Si nous y allions ?

Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Ils prirent le chemin de la fête, côte à côte.

-----------------

Et oui, un autre chapitre de terminé. Et rapidement en plus ^_^. J'espère que la qualité n'est pas trop médiocre… mais je suis pardonnée avec mes 11 pages? *chibis eyes?

Je remercie une fois encore mes bêtas lectrice, Laurah de Lavilare, Lily et bien sûr, Kalisca, qui ont fait un excellent travail de correction et de supervision.


	11. La relation

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina, c'est à moi, ce qui veut dire...PAS TOUCHER !!!!!Malheureusement, mon beau Link est pas tout à fait à moi… Patience ^vv^.

Genre : romance, aventure

Couple : Jusque là, ya du RutoxLink, ZeldaxLink et CarinaxLink… c'est moi ou Link est très en demande ???

Note :

Carina : Wow !

Link : …quoi ?

Carina : Bein, une vingtaine de pages en quelques jours *.*

Link : Tu aurais du faire ça pendant qu'il y avait encore du monde qui lisait cette fic.

Carina : … mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi méchant avec moa ? T_T

Bonne lecture!

--------------

_Sheik se tourna vers Link, observa son visage sérieux quelques instants, puis finit par faire une légère révérence à sa partenaire et partit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Tandis que le fougueux jeune homme s'éloignait, le blond reprit sa place près de la châtaine._

_- Si nous y allions ?_

_Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Ils prirent le chemin de la fête, côte à côte._

Link et Carina retournèrent près des villageois qui s'étaient remis à danser et se mêlèrent à eux. Soudainement, le tonnerre se fit entendre, suivit presque aussitôt par une pluie battante. Les villageois se retirèrent dans leur maison tandis que Link traînait Carina vers la forêt des Kokiris dans l'idée de se mettre à l'abri dans sa cabane.

Sur le chemin, un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les précédents éclata et fit hurler la jeune fille. Link prit de la vitesse et ils finirent par arriver à leur destination, trempés et haletants. Le blond sortit quelques serviettes et en tendit une à sa protégée pendant que lui-même s'essuyait avec l'autre. Cependant, l'adolescente ne fit aucun mouvement.

Pensant que la peur de l'orage devait être la cause de son immobilité, il commença à lui sécher les cheveux et le visage. Mais il avait beau essuyer, il y avait toujours de l'eau sur le joli minois. L'Hylien suivit la traînée sur le visage de la jeune fille laissée par la goutte d'eau et vit que sa jolie… sa protégée pleurait.

- Carina?

- … Link? Tu crois que… je pourrai… enfin, un jour… rentrer chez moi?

- …

- Parce qu'enfin, vois-tu…

Link attendit patiemment qu'elle trouve ses mots; elle semblait vraiment bouleversée. Elle finit par ajouter :

- … mon monde me manque et surtout… ma mère me manque. De plus…

Elle hésita un peu puis reprit :

- De plus, je ne me fais que du mal en restant ici…

Il ne la saisissait pas. Que voulait-elle dire par là?

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Carina planta son regard vert embrumé dans les yeux bleu pâle de son vis-à-vis.

- J'aime quelqu'un ici, Link. Et jamais je ne pourrai lui dire.

Il ne sut toujours pas quoi lui répondre. Carina? Amoureuse? D'un habitant d'Hyrule? Certainement pas Mido, du moins.

- Link… tu sais de qui je suis amoureuse, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne vois pas…

- Tu le sais, le coupa-t-elle, cette personne, je l'ai déjà embrassée…

Le héros se tut. Elle l'avait déjà embrassé. Et aussi tenté de le tuer mais l'important était qu'elle l'avait déjà embrassé. Et par deux fois, de plus. Est-ce qu'elle… l'aimerait? Est-ce que cette belle étrangère serait en amour avec lui? Et lui? L'aimait-il? Il se secoua la tête; il ne pouvait se poser de telles questions. Il était fiancé et aimait passionnément sa promise! En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il tentait de se persuader.

- Link, que… que ressens-tu pour moi? Franchement?

- Je… je l'ignore.

- On ne peut ignorer les sentiments qu'une personne nous fait ressentir! Dis-moi, Link. Je t'en prie.

Le silence lui répondit.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Non pas d'amitié mais de véritable amour? Ai-je des chances?

Carina angoissait de plus en plus devant le mutisme de l'homme de sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du lui dire. Il était fiancé! À quoi pensait-elle donc?

- Je ne peux pas.

Elle sursauta presque à ce murmure.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi?

La réponse toute simple qu'il lui fit lui broya le cœur.

- T'aimer.

Ce fut à son tour de devenir muette. Elle le savait, pourtant. Pourquoi avait-elle posé la question si elle connaissait déjà la réponse?

- Je… j'ai compris. Pourrais-tu me laisser seule quelques instants; j'ai besoin de mettre tout ça en ordre…

Elle quitta la cabane sans rien ajouter; Link ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il reçut un coup sur la tête venant de sa petite conscience ailée.

- Aille! Ça ne va pas là-dedans?

- Ce que tu es lent! Elle t'aime, ça se voit comme un Hylien au milieu des Gérudos!

- Je le sais, elle vient de me le dire, lui répondit-il, vexé et frustré à la fois.

- Et tu l'aimes aussi. Et n'essaie pas de me mentir!

- … je sais.

La petite fée claqua de la langue.

- Alors?

La réponse reçut ne fit que l'exaspérer davantage.

- Zelda.

- Argh! Et tu trouves que c'est une raison, ça?

- Je ne sais plus…

Puis, il ajouta en haussant la voix :

- Ce que je déteste cette incertitude!

- Mouais. Moi, je déteste quand tu agis toujours par devoir et non pour toi-même.

Le blond se contenta de fixer droit devant, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Carina… Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, tout semblait si compliqué. Avant, la seule chose à laquelle il devait penser était la sécurité du royaume ainsi que celle de la princesse. Qu'on lui donne une horde de loups-garous, de sorcières ou de momies, il savait comment se débattre avec tout ça. Mais les problèmes de cœurs… ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. C'était beaucoup plus compliqué… et beaucoup plus dangereux, cela va de soi. Même Ganon semblait être moins problématique. Ganon… D'accord, ce dernier restait un vrai casse-tête. L'Hylien secoua la tête. Un problème à la fois. De un, il devait rencontrer les Sages pour une explication concernant la jeune fille et quand cette dernière serait de retour chez elle, saine et sauve, il s'occuperait du cas de Ganon. Décidé, il attendit que sa protégée revienne pour enfin demander conseil aux sages.

De son côté, Carina, ignorant que le blond l'attendait, se dirigeait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers la place du marché, les larmes lui brouillant la vue et coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec Link! Elle n'était qu'une étrangère, une fille ordinaire arrivée récemment. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle aurait pu rivaliser avec la beauté et la grâce de la princesse, une des 7 sages qui plus est.

Négligeant la pluie qui tombait avec toujours autant de force et les alentours, l'adolescente entra en contact avec un objet planté au milieu de nulle part. Elle leva les yeux, prête à sortir un chapelet de jurons, quand elle vit que l'objet était en fait un épouvantail danseur du lac Hylia. Elle avait marché une aussi grande distance sans même s'en rendre compte. Carina avait vraiment dévié de son chemin d'un grand écart. Et les grilles qui bloquaient l'entrée? Où étaient-elles?

- Tiens, qu'avons-nous là? Une petite Hylienne perdue? Non, plutôt une jeune et fière Gérudo. Que viens-tu faire ici, Gérudo?

Elle arqua un sourcil. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'en plus de pouvoir danser… si on pouvait appeler se dandiner sur un bâton danser… les épouvantails du lac Hylia parlaient. Mais se trouver face à face avec un d'eux surprenait tout de même.

- Je… oh! Et puis, ce n'est pas de vos affaires!

L'épouvantail se contenta de rire.

- Tu es bien une Gérudo. Un caractère bien trempé.

- Pour ton information, l'épouvantail, je ne suis ni une Gérudo, ni une Hylienne.

L'homme de paille croisa les bras.

- Si tu n'es ni l'une ni l'autre, qu'es-tu alors?

- Une humaine, répondit-elle simplement.

- Une humaine? Par Nayru, cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai vu une. Tes oreilles pointues ont dû me confondre.

- Attends un peu! L'arrêta-t-elle. Tu as déjà rencontré une autre humaine?

L'épouvantail se mit à tourner d'un côté, puis de l'autre, semblant être en profonde réflexion.

- Hm… oui, c'est bien ça. Une jeune fille, un peu plus vieille que toi. Oh! Pas beaucoup plus, je dirais peut-être 2 ou 3 ans de plus que toi. Elle semblait perturbée. Pour lui remonter le moral, je me suis mis à danser et elle m'a accompagné. Elle semblait plus heureuse. Tu savais qu'elle dansait comme une déesse? Bien sûr que non, tu ne la connais pas. Une belle jeune fille… Notre danse me manque. Tant de grâce… je dois dire que tu lui ressembles. Veux-tu danser avec moi? Dansons et oublions le temps présent et ses soucis.

- Je suis désolée, mais je danse comme un pied.

Il la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé un 3e œil.

- Un pied, ça danse bien. C'est ce qu'on utilise pour danser habituellement… chantons alors.

La jeune fille esquiva un sourire; cet épouvantail était entêté.

- Non, je ne chante pas très bien.

- Allez, juste une petite chanson.

Carina capitula et hocha la tête. Une chanson… Un air doux et mélancolique s'éleva dans les recoins du lac. La voix était douce, remplie de chagrin. Elle semblait exprimer toute la souffrance que la jeune fille éprouvait, le déchirement qui la torturait. Petit à petit, la chanson devint plus légère, plus faible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine. La créature magique, qui l'avait accompagnée en dansant, la félicita, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

- Voilà, tu vois? Toi aussi, ton sourire est revenu. Et tu es tellement plus mignonne avec un sourire qu'avec cet air renfrogné que tu portais.

- Merci… pour tout.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi! Reviens quand tu veux, c'est toujours un plaisir de danser avec des gens aussi adorables.

- N'en fais pas trop, ricana-t-elle en guise de réponse tout en s'éloignant après l'avoir salué.

Donc, une autre humaine était déjà venue ici. Qui? Voilà une vingtaine d'années… Et comment? Peut-être était-elle encore ici malgré toutes ces années. Peut-elle n'avait-elle jamais trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez elle. Si c'était le cas, Carina elle-même était condamnée à rester ici… pour toujours. Non, il devait sûrement y avoir un moyen pour rentrer chez soi. Elle était bien venue, elle pouvait donc repartir. Il suffisait de trouver le moyen pour y arriver.

La jeune fille devait donc trouver quelqu'un en Hyrule qui saurait comment faire. Elle ne pouvait plus s'attarder ici; côtoyer Link lui faisait trop mal. Quels personnages du jeu pourraient l'aider? Bien sûr, elle pourrait essayer de demander à un des 7 sages mais comme ils étaient des personnes importantes, elle hésitait à aller les importuner. De plus, elle ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient. Sauf bien sûr pour Ruto et Zelda mais… elle préférait y aller en dernier recours.

Il y avait aussi le petit arbre Deku, la réincarnation de l'arbre Deku, qui avait révélé la véritable identité de Link. Sinon, Navi pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire. Elle connaissant presque tout sur tout, non? Donc, premièrement, Carina devait retourner dans la forêt des Kokiris et ensuite, sur le chemin du retour, elle pourrait demander à Navi qui serait sûrement avec le blond qui l'attendait probablement dans sa cabane. Qu'avait-elle à perdre? La seule chose qui la faisait encore hésiter maintenant était son face à face avec l'élu de son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

S'arrêtant d'un coup sec, l'adolescente revint sur ses pas. De nouveau face à l'épouvantail, elle lui intima le silence d'un mouvement du doigt avant que ce dernier n'ait pu commencer son babillage incessant.

- Dis-moi, l'épouvantail, te rappelles-tu dans quelle direction cette personne dont tu me parlais se dirigeait ou l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre?

Elle attendit avec une légère pointe d'impatience et d'excitation la réponse.

- Hm…

Carina était suspendue à ses moindres mots.

- Si je me souviens bien, cette humaine allait à la rencontre de Nabooru.

- La chef des Gérudos… très bien, je te remercie.

- Mais ce fut un plaisir, très chère!

Changement de plan ! On oublie Navi, et de ce fait Link, et on va vers les Gérudos. Peut-être la chef des guerrières pourrait-elle lui dire ce qui était arrivé à cette inconnue mystérieuse. La vallée des Gérudos… En tant que femme, elle n'aurait aucun problème à y entrer… n'est-ce pas? Vers le nord alors!

D'accord, dans le jeu, partir du lac Hylia et se rendre chez les Gérudos, c'est du gâteau. Mais le faire réellement soi-même, c'est autre chose. Surtout près du territoire des amazones. Le soleil tapant sur la tête avait de quoi faire suer n'importe quelle créature. Carina avait presque la langue pendante jusqu'au sol quand la forteresse finit par se pointer à l'horizon.

- Pas trop tôt! fit la jeune fille, soulagée.

La forteresse était faite d'un sable durci par le temps et la chaleur. Les bâtiments, empilés les uns sur les autres, faisaient penser aux bâtiments d'Agrabah de l'époque ancienne. Des fentes, rectangulaires et de tailles diverses, apparaissaient par-ci, par-là, servant de fenêtres aux peuples qui y logeaient. Devant les immenses portes faites de bois fermement plantés dans le bâtiment, deux féroces guerrières assuraient leur sécurité, dissuadant de leur carrure tout malheureux qui essaierait de les franchir de force. Et devant elles, la Terre Hantée d'Hyrule, s'étendant à perdue de vue dans une immense étendue de sable d'une chaleur mortelle, tout aussi impressionnante et renfermant une promesse de danger voir pire, de mort certaine.

Maintenant, trouver Nabooru... Tâche facile quoi. N'importe qui pouvait venir et demander à voir la chef des Gérudos (ainsi qu'une des 7 sages). Allons allons, qui n'essaie rien n'a rien. À bien y penser… elle s'était essayée auprès de Link et cela n'avait rien donné… Au diable les proverbes! Avisant une des femmes aux cheveux rouges non loin d'elle, Carina l'interpella.

- Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais savoir…

Encore une fois, elle se retrouva avec une arme sous la gorge.

- Qui es-tu? Est-ce toi qui a enlevé Ainia?

- Qui?

Une autre Gérudo la rejoignit.

- Qui est-ce?

- Je l'ignore. Une étrangère. Elle rôdait dans les parages.

La nouvelle arrivante détailla la jeune humaine dont la stupeur avait maintenant cédé sa place à la frustration qui augmentait peu à peu.

- Peut-être est-ce la ravisseuse.

- Dites, je…

Elle sentit le métal froid de la lame s'appuyer un peu plus contre sa gorge.

- Pas un mot, étrangère. Nous t'emmenons à notre chef qui décidera de ton sort.

Ravalant sa colère, elle ne rajouta plus rien. Après tout, c'était pour voir celle-ci qu'elle était ici. Et maintenant, ses deux gardes au mauvais tempérament l'emmenaient là où Carina le voulait.

Jamais Carina n'aurait pu imaginer que la salle du trône serait ainsi. Pour commencer, elle était immense. Mais vraiment immense! L'extérieur de la forteresse empêchait d'imaginer des pièces aussi grandes. De plus, la décoration était impressionnante. Des tapisseries couvrant les murs représentaient des amazones guerroyant contre des hommes et, bien entendu, c'était elles qui semblaient remporter la bataille.

Le sol était fait de pierres de couleur gris charbon soudées étroitement les unes aux autres, et était coupé en son milieu en direction du trône d'un étroit tapis rouge aux bordures dorées. De gigantesques piliers de marbres argentés suivaient le chemin du tapis en soutenant le plafond érigé de la même matière que le sol en formant une voûte lisse et parfaitement carrée. Sur le siège au bout du chemin était assise avec prestance Nabooru, toujours aussi imposante tant tout dans son attitude et sa manière d'être étaient remplies de détermination.

Les deux femmes qui tenaient fermement la châtaine la poussèrent devant leur dirigeante.

- Chef! Molpadia au rapport! Nous avons trouvé cette étrangère près des limites de notre domaine. Nous croyons qu'elle pourrait être celle qui a enlevé Ainia.

- Je vois, répondit calmement la sage.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, analysant la situation. Restée silencieuse jusque là, Carina voulu expliquer la situation. Kidnapper? Elle? Mais elle venait tout juste d'arriver! Elle remua les lèvres, prête à protester, mais fût coupée par la régente.

- Laissez-moi avec elle; je veux l'interroger moi-même. Et seule.

Les gardes firent un léger hochement de tête et s'en allèrent, laissant Carina face à son destin.

------------------

Je sais, moins de pages que le chapitre précédent mais le fait est que… je n'ai plus rien d'écrit T_T. Je vais devoir chercher l'inspiration pour la suite. Alors, je m'excuse pour le retard que ça pourrait prendre. J'écouterai du Enigma en boucle pour m'aider à aller plus vite.

Merci à mes bêtas, Laurah de Lavilare, Kalisca et bien sûr, Lily, pour leur travail de correction excellent ^_^. Merci encore, les filles!


	12. Le désert

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina = à moi

Sheila = Lily

Gérudos au nom inconnu = à moi

Genre : romance, aventure

Couple : Jusque là, ya du RutoxLink, ZeldaxLink et CarinaxLink… c'est moi ou Link est très en demande ???

Note :

Carina : Ça y est, je n'ai plus rien d'écrit…

Link : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Carina : Et bien… les chapitres précédents étaient préécrits ; il ne me restait qu'à tout retaper.

Link : Quoi ? Et ça t'as pris autant de temps pour retaper les chapitres d'avant ?

Carina : Voui… s'cuse…

Link : Juste si tu te dépêche pour la suite.

Carina : Je fais de mon mieux, tsé ¬_¬. Et puis, ya pu personne qui lit la fic alors, j'ai le temps.

Link : Niaise pas trop quand même -_-.

Bonne lecture!

-------------------------------

_- Laissez-moi avec elle; je veux l'interroger moi-même. Et seule._

_Les gardes firent un léger hochement de tête et s'en allèrent, laissant Carina face à son destin._

La fière Gérudo la fixa intensément. La force que cette femme dégageait était telle que l'adolescente en perdit la parole, incapable d'exprimer son désarroi face à cette situation compliquée. Nabooru finit par desserrer les lèves, prête à rendre son jugement. La condamnée se prépara au pire, certaine d'y laisser la peau.

- Que fais-tu ici, Carina?

- Écoutez! Je viens tout juste d'arriver; je n'ai pas pu…

Avec un peu de retard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais présentée depuis qu'elle était dans cet endroit torride.

- Comment… comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

La souveraine soupira puis lui sourit.

- Link m'a parlé de toi.

- Link? Parlé de moi?

La connection dans son cerveau ne fut pas celle qu'elle aurait du faire logiquement. Link? Il avait parlé d'elle? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire?

- Tu as l'air surprise, jeune fille.

Carina hésita à lui répondre. Si elle commençait sur ce terrain, elle savait que la conversation finirait par ses sentiments envers le blond et personne n'avait à en entendre parler puisqu'ils étaient insignifiants. Se creusant les méninges à toute allure, elle finit par bredouiller :

- C'est que… je viens tout juste d'arriver et déjà, vous êtes au courant de mon existence…

- Je comprends.

Nabooru lui refit un sourire en coin.

- Et bien, bienvenue à Hyrule, mademoiselle Carina!

Cette dernière rougit. Disons que se faire saluer par la chef des Gérudos était tout un honneur. Du moins, de son point de vue.

- Merci à vous… pardonnez-moi mais comment suis-je supposée vous appeler?

Un rire amusé fit écho dans la grande salle.

- Comme tu es nouvelle et que tu ne viens pas d'ici, appelles-moi simplement par mon nom, Nabooru.

- D'accord… Nabooru, répondit la châtaine, souriant à son tour.

- Bon, venons-en à ta présence ici. Tu ne t'es certainement pas introduite sur nos terres pour le principe de le faire, je me trompe?

Se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, l'adolescente se demandait comment expliquer la situation plutôt farfelue dans laquelle elle s'était plongée sans toutefois se faire passer pour folle.

- Et bien, je…

Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, aucune explication sensée ne parvenait à se former. Oh! Et puis, même si elle paraissait cinglée aux yeux de Nabooru, cela dérangeait-t-il vraiment après tout? Au diable sa réputation. Elle n'était que dans un jeu vidéo après tout et cela ne comptait pas, n'est-ce pas? Aussi bien jouer franc jeu alors.

- Un autre monde? s'exclama la Gérudo, semi-surprise.

Après tout, en tant qu'une des 7 sages, elle avait assisté à bien des choses étranges dans sa vie. Une fille d'un autre monde? Pourquoi pas?

- Oui. Et… c'est compliqué à expliquer mais je sais des choses qui se sont passées ici, à Hyrule.

Hésitante sur la suite de son récit, l'adolescente baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots.

- Je sais entre autre que vous êtes une des 7 sages…

- Que ça?

Cette enfant était bien plus au courant de détails que la Gérudo ne l'avait cru. Peut-être bien ferait-elle mieux de garder un œil sur cette étrangère. Elle ne voulait pas que ce savoir ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

- Pardonnez-moi, Nabooru. Disons que j'ai cru mieux de vous dire l'entière vérité. Et puis…

- Et puis?

Souriant devant son hésitation, Nabooru se dit que finalement, du moins jusque là, elle l'aimait bien, cette petite. Et ses traits lui disaient quelque chose…

- Et puis…

La jeune humaine finit par relever des yeux brillants d'émoi.

- … vous avez toujours été celle que j'admirais le plus. Votre force, votre assurance, votre fierté. Tout m'ébahissait chez vous.

- Que me voilà flattée. Mais venons-en aux faits maintenant. Tu n'es tout de même pas venue tout simplement pour me compter fleurette. Me tromperais-je?

- Non non, vous avez raison, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille. Je me disais… l'épouvantail du lac Hylia m'a dit qu'il y avait une humaine comme moi qui était venue par ici voilà une vingtaine d'années. Je sais bien que c'était il y a longtemps mais…

- Une humaine, me dis-tu… coupa la guerrière aux cheveux de feu. Laisse-moi y penser quelques instants.

L'attente faisait trembler les doigts de la propriétaire aux yeux verts. Enfin, elle aurait une réponse à ses questions. Et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Recommencer une vie normale. Et surtout, SURTOUT, être loin de son aimé. À bien y penser… le blond était devenu une obsession chez elle. Un point de plus pour rentrer chez elle; sa santé mentale.

- Tu veux dire, quelqu'un comme toi.

Clignant des yeux à quelques reprises, Carina ne sut que répondre sur le coup. Quelqu'un comme elle. Tout autant obsédé par le blond?

- Quelqu'un… comme moi? Répéta-t-elle, incertaine.

- Et bien, une humaine, une personne qui te ressemble. Parce que sinon, je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu peux bien être.

La rouquine commençait à perdre patience et ses doigts qui tapotaient son trône le montraient clairement.

- … je suppose que oui mais…

- Mais? Allons, dépêche-toi; je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Carina s'empourpra. Quelle sotte elle était! Faire perdre du temps précieux à une femme aussi importante… Prenant une grande inspiration pour se redonner courage, elle mit sa timidité de côté.

- En principe, commença-t-elle calmement, les humains ont les oreilles rondes et non pointues comme vous… et moi depuis que je suis dans votre monde. La plupart des gens ont les cheveux bruns et les yeux de la même couleur. Les couleurs plus claires se font de plus en plus rares mais sont tout de même encore présentes, comme vous pouvez le constater avec les miens, fit-elle en fixant Nabooru de ses yeux verts. Mais en général, le reste de nos attributs ressemblent aux vôtres.

- Je vois.

La Gérudo croisa les bras.

- Disons que ton explication est un peu plus claire maintenant.

La châtaine ne répondit rien, sachant qu'elle avait commencé à pousser la patience de son interlocutrice à bout.

- Jeune femme aux oreilles rondes… oui, cela m'évoque quelque chose…

L'espoir illumina les yeux émeraude. Elle approchait du but, elle le savait!

- Si mes souvenirs ne me jouent pas de tour, elle est bien venue ici quand j'étais toute jeune. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle est devenue… songea-t-elle.

Non! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa seule piste de cette manière! Carina devait se creuser la tête, trouver un autre chemin. N'importe quoi!

- Combien de temps est-elle restée? Que venait-elle faire ici? A-t-elle parlé de son monde? A-t-elle fait des découvertes? Vous a-t-elle parlé d'elle? Est-ce que…

- Ça suffit! Cesse de me bombarder de questions de la sorte!

La jeune fille se tut. D'accord, elle avait peut-être poussé un peu le bouchon mais elle devait absolument savoir!

- Je vous en prie!

- Écoute ma grande, fit Nabooru d'un ton qui se voulait patient mais qui ne parvenait pas à camoufler son exaspération. Pour le moment, j'ai plus urgent qui m'attend. Comme tu as certainement dû le comprendre, une de nos plus jeunes filles a disparu. Je dois régler ce problème avant toute chose. Quand nous l'aurons retrouvée, je te dirai ce que tu voudras.

- Mais…

- Cet entretien est clos! Et maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

De manière toujours aussi élégante et fière, Nabooru se leva de son trône, fit un vague geste de la main vers la jeune fille pour la congédier, puis quitta la salle avec toute la dignité que seule la chef des Gérudos pouvait posséder. Abattue, la jeune humaine resta pantoise quelques minutes, complètement seule dans cette grande salle bien trop silencieuse à son goût. Pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrivait-il donc toujours?

Carina n'aurait pas pu obtenir une réponse plus claire et précise? Nooon, il fallait absolument que tout soit aussi compliqué. Et c'était quoi l'idée de disparaître aussi? Oh! Et puis zut! Si cette jeune Gérudo (quel était son nom déjà?) aurait été là où elle le devrait, la châtaine aurait très certainement eu les réponses voulues. Quittant la salle avec sa colère retenue de peine dans son estomac, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du domaine.

Cette fois, personne ne vint pour l'arrêter. Nabooru devait avoir passé un mot à son peuple pour la laisser tranquille. C'était déjà ça. Malgré la frustration, quelque chose retint ses pas d'aller plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas juste quitter comme ça. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver une piste susceptible de la ramener chez elle.

Faisant un tour sur elle-même, Carina observa les environs tout en laissant un profond soupir lui échapper. Logiquement, si elle voulait ses réponses, elle devait faire en sorte que la disparue soit retrouvée. Mais où diable devrait-elle chercher? Si les Gérudos ne pouvaient la trouver, comment le pourrait une parfaite étrangère? Bon, il était temps d'arrêter de se morfondre et de mettre les mains à la pâte.

Pour commencer, elle devait trouver une piste, des indices, quelque chose quoi! Donc la première chose logique à faire pour le moment était d'interroger les alentours. Pas évident de questionner des féministes réticentes au caractère de feu. Mais aussi bien commencer quelque part. L'adolescente commença son enquête en tirant quelques vers du nez des gardiennes de la forteresse. La fillette était bien passée dans le coin avant de disparaître. Une des Gérudos finit par lui pointer l'entrée du désert.

- Elle a passé la dernière semaine à le contempler pendant des heures et des heures, lui confia-t-elle. Je comprends qu'on puisse trouver le désert fascinant mais de là à passer autant de temps à se contenter de le regarder incessamment…

Les prunelles vertes se tournèrent vers l'étendue de sable s'étendant vers l'infini. Une partie d'elle était envahie par la curiosité, le désir de fouler le sable de cette mer de mort. Et l'autre était terrorisée par tout ce sable, cette chaleur, la promesse de désespoir précédent le trépas certain qui attendait les voyageurs assez fous pour s'aventurer dans ce désert. Et au milieu de ce paysage sablonneux se trouvait le temple sacré des Gérudos. Ce pourrait-il que… Carina fit un pas vers le désert mais fut arrêtée par une Gérudo.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas entrer là seule? Et sans guide qui plus est!

La jeune fille garda le silence. C'était illogique d'entrer dans ce désert, livrée à elle-même, certes. Mais… mais quelque chose lui titillait les entrailles. La tirait vers ce désert. Elle devait y aller. Son cœur battait la chamade, l'intérieur de son crâne résonnait comme si un million de clochettes s'étaient mises à teinter en même temps.

La tension chez la jeune fille était à son comble. Le désert l'appelait. Était-ce l'appel de la Mort? Ou bien son instinct qui lui criait d'y aller? Ou même peut-être autre chose… Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était d'y pénétrer. Cependant, il était hors de question d'y aller seule. Qui serait assez téméraire pour l'y accompagner? Qui aurait la volonté de pénétrer dans ce lieu désolé?

- CA-RI-NA!

L'interpellée se retourna vers la voix. Sheila lui faisait signe de la main tout en courant pour la rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que la Sheikah pouvait bien fabriquer ici? Cette dernière arrêta finalement sa course devant elle.

- Sheila?

- Carina! Je ne croyais pas te rencontrer ici un jour, fit-elle tout sourire.

- Moi non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je cherchais Sheik. Il était supposé venir porter un document à une des Gérudos mais il n'est pas encore revenu. Cela fait déjà 2 jours et le fait qu'il n'ait pas donné de nouvelles est inquiétant.

Un autre disparu. Coïncidence?

- Qui donc devait-il rencontrer?

- Ainia.

C'était bien la fillette disparue. Est-ce que Sheik aurait pu…? Non, bien sûr que non! Du moins, la châtaine l'espérait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle baissa les yeux vers les mains de la fille aux cheveux noirs et vit que celle-ci y tenait fermement le Monocle de vérité. Perplexe, Carina plissa le front. Cet objet permettait de voir des choses impossibles à distinguer à l'œil nu. Link l'avait obtenu dans sa quête contre Ganon. Que faisait-il dans les mains de cette Sheikah? Cette dernière se rendit compte de l'intérêt que portait l'humaine à son monocle et esquissa un sourire.

- Il est impossible de partir dans le désert sans cet objet, fit-elle en le levant à la hauteur de son visage. Vois-tu, il permet de voir des choses invisibles. Une entité sert de guide dans ce désert. Mais elle ne peut être vue de manière normale.

Carina opina du chef, sachant très bien tout cela. Mais sa question s'en demeurait pas moins non répondue : comment se faisait-il que ce soit Sheila qui le possède?

- Ça doit être un objet précieux. Il doit être difficile à trouver.

Question subtile réussite.

- Vrai. Link le possédait avant mais il l'a rendu aux Sheikahs quand la paix semblait être revenue… J'imagine que je vais devoir le lui céder bientôt…

Cette lentille était un objet important pour les Sheikahs. Il était normal qu'elle ait des réticences à s'en séparer.

- Oh, je comprends maintenant.

- Tant mieux. Je dois te laisser pour le moment; le désert m'attend.

- Le désert?

Elle devait absolument y aller…

- Oui, c'est le dernier endroit où je n'ai pas regardé.

… à tout prix…

- Sheila? Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

- Quoi?

Elle regardait Carina comme si sa tête avait disparue ou qu'un deuxième nez était apparu.

- Mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dangereux de s'aventurer là-dedans?

Un hochement de tête énergique lui répondit. Laissant entendre un soupir résigné, Sheila la regarda le plus sérieusement possible.

- Sache que je ne pourrai pas garantir ta sécurité, l'avertit-elle, et encore moins ta survie. Si tu te perds, tu es laissée derrière, compris? Tu veux toujours venir?

En temps normal, Carina aurait abandonné sans aucune hésitation, peureuse comme elle l'était. Quand sa tête répondit positivement sans aucune retenue, elle-même resta patoise. Ce désert… qu'était-il donc en train de lui faire?

- Très bien. Suis-moi et ne t'éloigne surtout pas.

Oui, elle la suivrait comme son ombre. Elle n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent donc en route sans n'être retenues de personne. Dès que son pied toucha le sable fin, un frisson lui parcourut le corps entier et lui hérissa les poils de la nuque. Finalement, elle avançait vers sa quête. Et son cœur qui battait la chamade lui criait que jamais elle ne sortirait vivante de cette expédition.

----------------------

Pas mal de temps s'était écoulé depuis que sa protégée était partie et Link commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si Ganon avait encore fait des siennes? S'il l'avait capturée? Ou pire encore, tuée? Des scénarios catastrophes plus effrayants les uns que les autres se promenaient librement dans sa tête, l'angoissant de plus en plus. Quand il en vint à soupirer à toutes les minutes et ne cessait de regarder vers l'extérieur de sa cabane au moindre son, Navi ne put en supporter davantage.

- Vas donc la chercher au lieu de te torturer de la sorte!

Le blond continua son manège tout en lui répondant d'une voix qui se voulait sûre :

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait du temps pour elle.

- Stupide lutin vert! S'emporta la fée. Tu ne comprenais rien aux femmes avant Zelda et les choses n'ont pas changé depuis. Oui, Carina avait besoin de temps pour elle avec le genre de réponse que tu lui as offerte.

- Navi… tenta-t-il avant d'être coupé par celle-ci.

- Non, écoute-moi pour l'instant. Carina est une jeune adolescente qui s'est faite totalement rejetée par la personne qu'elle aimait. Son cœur doit présentement être en miettes. Et pour en rajouter, elle est très loin de chez elle et ne sait pas si elle pourra revoir les êtres qui lui sont chers un jour. Alors, pendant que tu vas partir à sa recherche puisque suffisamment de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'elle est partie, tu vas te creuser la tête pour lui fournir une explication plus détaillée… et FRANCHE que juste un 'je ne peux pas'. On n'a pas idée de sortir quelque chose du genre! Pouvoir et vouloir sont aussi deux choses différentes. Donc tu vas te faire clair avec du tact et de la délicatesse du pourquoi du pas possible!

Quelle tirade la fée lui sortait là. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était confus. C'était clair, non? Il était fiancé à Zelda. Ça voulait tout dire, non? Il avait raison, non? Pourquoi devrait-il torturer cette pauvre fille en lui disant avec des mots différents la même chose qui lui avait broyé le cœur la première fois?

- ET NE SORS PAS TOUT SIMPLEMENT 'Je suis avec Zelda'!

Le blond sursauta au ton qu'avait pris la fée et perdit patience. Il avait déjà une conscience; il n'avait pas besoin qu'une fée ingrate et irrespectueuse lui fasse la morale ainsi.

- Mes affaires de cœur me concernent moi et moi seulement. J'admets que je dois des explications à mademoiselle Carina mais je sais encore comment interagir avec une autre personne. Alors fiches-moi la paix avec tes sermons et laisse-moi agir et faire mes erreurs seul comme n'importe qui d'autre!

Navi ne pipa mot. D'accord, qu'il s'essaie. Elle aviserait ensuite. Toutefois, elle ne put se retenir de plaindre la jeune fille et le manque de tact de l'Hylien qui lui brisera sûrement le cœur un peu plus encore.

- Et puis, je dois commencer par la trouver. Elle n'est sûrement pas restée dans les environs. Épona sera heureuse de faire un tour après toute cette pluie, commenta-t-il en regardant le soleil sortir de derrière les nuages. Navi soupira; il n'y avait bien que sa jument que le jeune homme parvenait à comprendre.

----------------------

Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes filles avaient fait leurs premiers pas dans le désert. Celui-ci semblait véritablement s'étendre jusqu'au bout du monde. Peu importe où l'on posait les yeux, tout n'était que de sable et de solitude. Carina se promit à elle-même de ne jamais chercher à savoir jusqu'où il pouvait s'étendre et se terminer. Un vent timide se leva doucement. Par réflexe, la jeune fille s'agrippa à sa compagne.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir. Avait-elle bien fait d'emmener cette étrangère apeurée par sa propre ombre? Il était vrai que livrée à elle-même, la châtaine n'aurait pas vécue aussi longtemps. Et malgré sa peur, aussi têtue qu'elle semblait l'être, ils auraient fini par trouver son cadavre au milieu du désert, mangé par les vautours.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la brunette, comme si elle avait entendu les pensées de la Sheikah et son triste sort. Carina ne devait définitivement pas s'égarer. La brise commença à augmenter, assez pour que le sable vienne leur piquer les yeux. Sheila ajusta son foulard sous ses yeux et son turban juste au dessus. Elle tourna la tête vers sa suivante. Carina tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger du vent en détournant la tête et en bloquant le sable du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses bras.

- Où sommes-nous au juste? cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre malgré la tempête qui se manifestait de plus en plus bruyamment.

Sheila continua de suivre le guide invisible avec son monocle en ignorant les cris de sa protégée. Le vent couvrait tout son. Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres immobilisa la châtaine assez longtemps pour que lorsque celle-ci leva les yeux de nouveau devant elle, son guide avait disparu. S'arrêtant de nouveau, Carina tenta d'apercevoir la moindre silhouette autour d'elle.

Rien. Elle sentit la panique la gagner peu à peu. Non, c'était impossible! Elle… elle devait retrouver Sheila. Elle mourrait laissée à elle-même dans cet immense désert.

- Sheila? … SHEILA!!! Appela-t-elle en vain.

Le vacarme autour d'elle couvrait tout et les traces sur le sol s'étaient effacées rapidement, poussant encore plus l'illusion de solitude de la jeune fille. Une illusion? Peut-être pas… Carina voulu respirer un grand coup pour se donner courage mais le sable s'infiltra dans sa bouche et la fit tousser. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Elle allait mourir, c'était certain!

Un bras couvrant son visage, la jeune fille commença sa marche solitaire. Chacun de ses pas s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol. Le sable, emporté en tourbillons par le vent, l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Ses cils ne purent empêcher le sable de s'infiltrer dans ses yeux, lui embrouillant la vue de larmes et picotant douloureusement. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien sa fin…

--------------------------------

Nah, c'est pas comme ça que la fic se termine XD. Il va y avoir une suite, bien sûr!

Je sais, moins de pages que le chapitre précédent mais le fait est que… je n'ai plus rien d'écrit T_T. Je vais devoir chercher l'inspiration pour la suite. Alors, je m'excuse pour le retard que ça pourrait prendre. J'écouterai du Enigma en boucle pour m'aider à aller plus vite.

Merci à ma bêta Kalisca pour son travail de correction excellent ^_^. Et merci à Laurah pour sa correction tardive mais importante. Et merci Lily de lire la fic quand tu as du tout; ça me motive encore plus à écrire ;)

À la prochaine!


	13. Ainia

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina = à moi

Sheila = Lily

Ainia = à moi

Genre : romance, aventure

Couple : Jusque là, ya du RutoxLink, ZeldaxLink et CarinaxLink… c'est moi ou Link est très en demande ?

Note :  
Link : Enfin fini, ton chapitre !  
Carina : Bah quoi ? T'en doutais ?  
Link : … oui, j'avoue  
Carina : C'est pas parce que j'ai du tout écrire au crayon avant de tout retaper et tout faire corriger ensuite que je ne finirai jamais, tu sais ?  
Link : … tu essaies de faire pitié là ou bien tu cherches des excuses ?  
Carina : … des excuses T_T

Bonne lecture!

_Un bras couvrant son visage, la jeune fille commença sa marche solitaire. Chacun de ses pas s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol. Le sable, emporté en tourbillons par le vent, l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Ses cils ne purent empêcher le sable de s'infiltrer dans ses yeux, lui embrouillant la vue de larmes et picotant douloureusement. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien sa fin…_

Carina n'aurait pu dire quand et combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente mais quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir des prunelles noires la fixer intensément. La châtaine voulu pousser un cri mais sa gorge était trop sèche et seul un râlement franchit ses lèvres craquelées. Par pur réflexe, elle roula sur le côté pour échapper à son assaillant potentiel et tomba durement sur un sol de sable durci de la même solidité que la pierre. La douleur qui se répandit de son bras jusqu'à l'épaule lui fit voir des étoiles si longtemps que lorsqu'elle recouvrit la vue, le regard de jade se posa sur une fillette penchée sur elle avec un air inquiet. Carina prit quelques secondes à la dévisager. Longs cheveux rouges, yeux noirs et intenses, la peau basanée… C'était une Gérudo, il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Ne bouge pas; ton épaule s'est déboîtée. C'est quoi cette idée de te jeter sur le sol?

Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que la fillette lui parlait.

- Que… quoi?

Sa gorge lui fit trop mal pour pouvoir en dire plus.

- Oh! Din, aide-moi; j'ai une simple d'esprit sur les bras.

- Hey…

- Tais-toi donc et bois un peu d'eau.

De son bras valide, l'adolescente saisit la gourde tendue et en but une bonne gorgée qui l'étouffa.

- Doucement! Ta gorge doit s'habituer de nouveau à l'eau. Bois de petites gorgées.

Encore un peu absente, elle obéit et se reprit pour enfin sentir l'eau couler dans sa gorge. L'eau, le plus merveilleux des élixirs. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi déshydratée, elle aurait pleuré de joie. Carina rendit la gourde à sa propriétaire puis observa les environs. Elle n'était plus au milieu des dunes de sable. Tout était rocailleux autour d'elle et le sable ne la blessait plus. Une grotte! Elle était dans une grotte! Dehors, la tempête faisait toujours rage. Le vent sifflait tout aussi violemment, interdisant quiconque sain d'esprit de s'aventurer dans son désert. Carina reposa son regard sur sa salvatrice.

- Merci… de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Sa voix était encore enrouée mais sa gorge était beaucoup moins douloureuse.

- Ça va, répondit la fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus qu'une dizaine d'années. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le désert? Tu voulais mourir ou quoi?

- Non…

Elle devait bien peser ses mots. La Gérudo semblait avoir le même tempérament fougueux que Nabooru. Un mot de travers et ce serait la guerre, c'était certain.

- En fait, j'étais avec quelqu'un… mais je l'ai perdue de vue et me suis mise à errer dans l'espoir de la retrouver.

- Mais quelle imbécile! Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il est impossible de se retrouver dans ce désert sans un certain objet sacré?

Non mais, pour qui cette fillette se prenait pour lui parler de la sorte?

- Ne bouge pas, enchaîna la rouquine.

Avec patience et douceur, la gamine lui fit une attelle avec un morceau de vêtement déchiré et un des bâtons qu'elle avait réussi à trouver près de la grotte pour s'en faire un feu. La nuit allait tomber et, comme dans tout désert, la température chutait avec le soleil.

- Merci…

Puis, Carina rajouta pour confirmer ses soupçons :

- … merci pour l'attelle, Ainia.

- Ce n'est rien.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la Gérudo ne finisse par lever des yeux surpris vers sa vis-à-vis.

- Comment sais-tu mon nom?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Les autres te cherchent partout comme des folles. J'étais à ta recherche quand j'me suis perdue.

- Oh, je vois… et bien, heu… quel est ton nom?... Carina? Sache que je ne peux pas rentrer avant d'être arrivée au Temple des Esprits.

- Le Temple des Esprits? Mais pourquoi?

La cadette garda le silence quelques instants.

- Cela ne te regarde aucunement, finit-elle par répondre en levant le menton.

Mais cette réponse ne plut guère à Carina.

- Écoute, petite effrontée, commença-t-elle d'un ton impatient, les autres membres de ta tribu se font un sang d'encre depuis que tu as disparu et elles te recherchent présentement au peigne fin.

La rouquine voulut répliquer mais l'adolescente la coupa avec sa tirade.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elles ne viendront pas s'aventurer ici pour te retrouver? Ou bien t'est-il égal de les mettre en péril?

Elle-même étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle resta silencieuse et se contenta de fixer son interlocutrice d'un regard lourd.

- … dis-moi, Carina, ne faisant pas partie de notre tribu, pourquoi as-tu risqué ta propre sécurité pour me retrouver? Et ne me dis pas que c'est par bonté de cœur; je ne te croirai pas.

Ce fut à son tour d'être désarçonnée. Elle ne pourrait pas lui faire croire que c'était parce qu'elle était inquiète pour la petite Gérudo (même si c'était tout de même un peu vrai dans le fond) mais tout raconter une fois encore de A à Z commençait à l'agacer.

- Disons simplement que Nabooru a des informations qui m'intéressent et que je ne pourrai les obtenir que lorsque tu seras en sécurité à la forteresse.

- Quel genre d'informations?

Carina lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Cela ne te regarde aucunement.

Ainia resta pantoise puis se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Tu sais, je t'aime bien toi, fit-elle en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil, mais je reste sur mon point : je ne peux pas partir immédiatement.

Carina soupira.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je t'accompagne alors.

Si elle voulait la ramener et obtenir des informations, elle devait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette petite tête de mule.

- M'accompagner? Connais-tu seulement une partie de ce désert?

- Plus que tu ne peux le croire… malgré ce qui s'est passé.

La rouquine semblait peu convaincue mais finit par hausser les épaules.

- Fais comme tu veux, 'Rina.

- C'est Carina.

- À partir de maintenant, ce sera de cette manière que je t'appellerai, alors fais-toi à l'idée.

La châtaine retint sa frustration en se mordant les lèvres puis lui fit un pâle sourire.

- Très bien. Alors, quand partons-nous?

- Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Le soleil est presque couché. Ce serait stupide de sortir avec la température qui va chuter. On va rester ici, faire des tours de garde et alimenter un feu jusqu'à demain matin.

- Chef! Oui chef!

- 'Rina….

Link chevauchait Épona depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il était retourné aux endroits que Carina avait déjà visités sans toutefois trouver la moindre trace. Rien au domaine des Zoras, rien au marché, rien dans la forêt des Kokiris. Où pouvait-elle bien être? Le visage de Ganon lui revint en tête mais il la chassa rapidement. En dernier recours, il y irait. Mais pas avant. Cet homme… malgré les apparences, cet homme le terrifiait. Tout son être comme sa présence trahissait sa grande puissance ainsi que toute la prestance qu'il possédait. S'il n'avait pas été son plus grand ennemi, Link l'aurait très certainement admiré. Malheureusement, le roi des brigands s'était avéré être un individu sans aucun scrupule et sans foi ni loi. Sa protégée était des plus malchanceuses d'être tombée sur cet homme à son arrivée à Hyrule. Elle n'aurait pu se faire plus dangereux ennemi… peut-être excepté de la princesse elle-même. Cette dernière pouvait se montrer aussi dangereuse qu'un Stalfos si quelque chose la contrariait.

L'Hylien arrêta sa monture et regarda au loin. Carina pouvait peut-être s'être aventurée dans le domaine du Lac Hylia et peut-être même chez les Gérudos. En temps que femme, elle n'aurait pas trop de problème si c'était le cas. Bon, il ferait un tour rapide du lac puis il irait ensuite voir chez les Gérudos. Nabooru pourrait peut-être encore une fois lui demander de l'aide même si cette idée n'enchantait guère le blond. Elle ferait sans aucun doute une énième tentative pour le mettre aux commandes des Gérudos. Un jour, il sentait qu'il perdrait patience et qu'il finirait par accepter. L'idée d'être le chef d'une tribu de femmes ne l'enchantait par contre pas vraiment. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit la manière dont la tribu restait vivante. Par là, il voulait dire, ces Gérudos, en refusant les hommes dans leur domaine… m'enfin, de quelle manière réussissaient-elles alors à se reproduire? Un seul homme pour elles toutes? Il ne fournirait pas, c'était certain. Exaspéré par ces pensées qui ne le menaient nulle part, il fit repartir son destrier et se dirigea vers le Lac Hylia.

Le domaine n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu à la pêche. Le lac, dont l'eau était claire et fraiche, entourait une petite île reliée à la place par un pont et la cabane du pêcheur se trouvait toujours sur la gauche de la plage, bien alignée sur le mur. Deux petits jardins oubliés mais pourtant bien entretenus se trouvaient non loin de là et deux épouvantails y tenaient encore la garde. Cet endroit respirait le calme et la sérénité. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détendre et de se perdre dans ses pensées en ces lieux. Link se dirigea vers la cabane du pêcheur, voulant le questionner sur la probable visite de la jeune humaine mais s'arrêta devant un des épouvantails qui dansait bien gaiement.

- Bonjour, l'ami.

- Oh mais bien le bonjour, jeune héros! Que nous vaut cette visite? Une partie de pêche peut-être? Tes visites se font de plus en plus rares.

- Je sais. Disons que je dois m'occuper de cas importants.

- Hm… la protection de ta bien-aimée peut-être? Ou bien celle de cette petite nouvelle à la voix d'ange?

Une petite nouvelle? Il n'y en avait pas une tonne ces temps-ci.

- Dis-moi, l'ami, serait-elle passée par ici récemment?

- Hm… je dirais… qu'elle est venue au début de la journée. Elle et moi nous sommes perdus dans la danse puis elle est repartie… si je ne me trompe pas… vers le domaine des femmes guerrières.

- Merci l'ami. Je te devrai une chanson pour ces précieux renseignements.

- Bien sûr! J'attendrai ta visite avec impatience.

Link reprit le chemin vers la forteresse des Gérudos, espérant que sa protégée s'y trouvait encore… et en vie.

Il arriva là-bas en quelques instants. Voyager à dos de cheval était beaucoup plus rapide que le voyage à pieds, ce qui lui donnait un avantage sur la jeune fille. Arrivé là, il fut étonné de voir les guerrières qui couraient toutes de droite à gauche dans un désordre total. Que se passait-il donc? Il fit son chemin vers la chambre où se trouvait Nabooru sans qu'aucune des guerrières ne lui accorde la moindre attention. Toujours aussi surpris, il finit par tomber sur Nabooru qui aboyait des ordres à ses troupes. Il attendit patiemment que la Gérudo ait terminé puis s'approcha d'elle.

- Nabooru, que se passe-t-il donc ici?

- Oh Link, tu arrives peut-être à point. Ainia a disparu et malheureusement, les seules traces que nous possédons prouvent qu'elle est partie dans le désert sans le monocle.

- … que puis-je faire?

Ce fut plus par réflexe que par réel désir d'aider que le blond répondit. Après tout, il était lui-même à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mais se promener dans le désert sans guide était très risqué. Il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner une jeune Gérudo qui risquait de mourir dans cette étendue de sable.

- … franchement, je ne sais pas trop, Link. Habituellement, on ne peut pas partir dans le désert comme ça. Et quelqu'un est déjà entré avec le monocle. Alors il nous est impossible de pouvoir l'utiliser maintenant. Cependant, on ne peut attendre que cette personne revienne pour partir à la recherche d'Ainia. Je suis un peu confuse, Link.

- Hm…

C'était un fait, personne ne pouvait traverser sans le monocle. Sauf si…

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Nabooru.

- Merci à toi, Hylien.

Link s'éloigna et sortit sa flûte. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison pouvant pousser une Gérudo à aller dans le désert. Le Temple sacré. Et le blond savait comment s'y rendre rapidement. Il sortit son ocarina et joua une musique grave et envoûtante tout en fermant les yeux. Quand il eut terminé la mélodie, il ouvrit les yeux et c'est sans étonnement qu'il se retrouva devant le Temple des Esprits.

- Elle ne doit pas être loin…

Il vit en effet des traces dans le sable qui n'avaient pas encore été effacées par le vent. En fait, il y en avait deux paires.

- … Carina?

Que serait-elle venue faire ici? Il finit par suivre les traces, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre.

Ainia et Carina étaient parties dès que le soleil avait pointé ses rayons. Encore endormie, la châtaine avait commencé par suivre sa cadette comme un zombie. Mais après une bonne heure de marche, elle avait fini par retrouver un peu d'énergie. La viande séchée que lui donnait Ainia lui avait redonné des forces et son courage était revenu. Il ne fallait pas céder. Elles ne pouvaient pas mourir dans ce désert. Heureusement, après avoir joué des heures à ce jeu, Carina avait fini par se trouver des points de repère par-ci par-là.

- 'Rina, regarde!

Plissant les yeux, l'interpellée scruta au loin. Elle finit par voir une ombre qui se formait à travers le vent de sable.

- Nous allons nous en sortir, 'Rina!

- Bien sûr! Croyais-tu que nous allions y rester?

Ainia resta silencieuse et continua son chemin vers la silhouette du temple qui se découpait peu à peu. Enfin, elles y étaient. Et sans monocle de vérité. C'était tout un exploit! Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers le temple, une prenant un air respectueux et l'autre, les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'admiration. Tout ce qui concernait les Gérudos l'intéressait et ce temple faisait parti du patrimoine de ce peuple. Le temple était immense, rappelant beaucoup les temples égyptiens par ses colonnes et ses gravures. Des entrées débouchaient un peu partout sur les murs, certaines menant même au vide.

- 'Rina, tu m'attends ici; je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Mais c'est une farce! Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour simplement admirer le paysage. Je dois absolument voir l'intérieur!

- Mais 'Rina, c'est dangereux à l'intérieur… et tu pourrais te perdre.

Carina aurait bien rit si ce n'était de la triste vérité qui se profilait devant ses yeux. Entêtée, elle était entrée avec Ainia malgré ses avertissements. Elles n'avaient fait que quelques pas que l'adolescente perdit sa guide de vue.

- Ah bein c'est malin. Comment je fais maintenant?

Elle avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions, elle ne put apercevoir ni Ainia ni aucun point de repère pour se retrouver. Tout se ressemblait dans ce fichu temple. Pourquoi avait-elle dû y entrer, tout d'abord? Fichue curiosité. Fichu désert. Fichue journée!

Je crois que je vais arrêter ici pour le moment puisque ça fait… des mois? des années? que je n'ai pas publié ^^*

Manque de temps, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Et manque d'inspiration aussi ^^*. Peu importe, j'essaierai d'écrire un peu plus vite.


	14. Le livre de Mudorah

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_ dorf

Origine : The legend of Zelda

Disclaimer : Carina = à moi

Sheila = Lily

Ainia = à moi

Genre : romance, aventure

Couple : Jusque là, ya du RutoxLink, ZeldaxLink et CarinaxLink… c'est moi ou Link est très en demande ?

Note:

Carina : *met une armure*

Link : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches?

Carina : Bah quoi? Je me prépare à recevoir des légumes pourris pour le retard de ma fic.

Link : … où peut-on en trouver?

P. S.

Je voulais remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont continué de lire ma fic ainsi que ceux qui l'ont commencée. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard dans mes fics mais le temps me manque et l'inspiration aussi. Mais cette fic est bien une de celles que j'ai l'intention de terminer alors ne perdez pas espoir. Et voilà la suite.

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Habituellement, quand ils sont inscrits sur ffnet, je leur envoie un MP pour les remercier. Pour ceux que je n'ai pas pu rejoindre, merci à vous.

Je voudrais aussi remercier de tout cœur ma chère bêta, Lauralie, qui malgré le temps est restée ma correctrice efficace et incroyable tout le long. Merci encore à toi!

Bonne lecture!

_Elle avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions, elle ne put apercevoir ni Ainia ni aucun point de repère pour se retrouver. Tout se ressemblait dans ce fichu temple. Pourquoi avait-elle dû y entrer, tout d'abord? Fichue curiosité. Fichu désert. Fichue journée!_

Carina tournait en rond depuis des heures. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, son ventre grognait par la faim et ses lèvres étaient aussi sèches qu'une feuille de papier. Frustrée, elle finit par s'asseoir sur une dalle à moitié brisée au sol et appuya son menton dans ses paumes.

- … pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas écouté? Non Carina, n'y va pas, c'est dangereux. Tu pourrais te perdre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je perdais mon guide. Ce que je suis bête!

Elle grommelait toujours quand une ombre s'approcha derrière elle, glissant ses anneaux dans le sable sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Bon et bien, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer sans rien faire.

L'adolescente sauta sur ses pieds, prête à se remettre en route même si sa motivation n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Elle n'eut le temps de faire qu'un pas qu'elle vit devant elle une ombre se dessiner. Une ombre bien trop imposante à son goût. Lentement, Carina se retourna sur elle-même, terrorisée. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent instantanément. Devant elle se trouvait un énorme cobra aux longs crochets qui la regardait en bougeant sur lui-même d'un mouvement hypnotique. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le serpent trouvait une proie aussi appétissante entre les murs du temple. Son excitation augmenta encore plus quand, avec sa langue qui fouettait l'air, il sentit que la respiration de sa proie diminuait par le choc et que son rythme cardiaque augmentait à toute allure.

- … Seigneur…

Reprenant ses sens plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, Carina fit demi-tour et se mit à courir en lâchant un cri. Loin d'être découragé par la fuite de son prochain repas, le cobra se mit à la suivre en rampant à une vitesse incroyable. Les pas de Carina s'enfonçaient dans le sable, rendant la course plus difficile. Les vestiges détériorés par le temps et émergeant du sol n'aidaient en rien sa fuite non plus. Son attention était divisée entre le serpent qui la suivait, les débris et la recherche d'un endroit où échapper au prédateur. Peu importe où elle regardait, la jeune fille ne voyait que du sable, des murs, des blocs de peu importe, du sable, des murs, etc. Elle sentait la mort venir… encore une fois. Combien de fois allait-elle mourir en une seule journée?

Apercevant une paroi un peu plus proéminente que les autres, Carina prit sa chance et s'y cacha, s'appuyant le plus possible contre le mur. Une toute petite chance de s'en sortir valait mieux que rien. Les déesses devaient être avec elle ce jour-là. Le serpent continua sa lancée devant elle sans la voir et disparut dans le couloir plus loin. Quand elle fut certaine de ne plus entendre le sifflement de la bête, la châtaine se remit à respirer. Elle avait survécu. Une fois de plus. S'adossant un peu plus confortablement contre le mur, sa main y rencontra un symbole texturé. Baissant les yeux, Carina s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un symbole étrange. Il ressemblait à la Triforce mais quelques lignes ondulées sortaient de chaque point de rassemblement des triangles. Elle fit volte-face vers le dessin, intriguée. Ses longs doigts fins parcoururent les reliefs. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce symbole avant. Que représentait-il? Le bout de son index s'amusa à les dessiner en suivant les traits.

Bien sûr, Carina étant ce qu'elle est, c'est-à-dire des plus maladroites, son pied dut bien sûr glisser, lui faisant perdre prise. Tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de reprendre l'équilibre, sa main appuya fortement sur le dessin qui s'enfonça dans le mur. Le mur, tout en émettant un son retentissant, se mit à glisser vers l'intérieur puis sur le côté. D'énormes nuages de poussière et de sable virevoltèrent dans les airs. La jeune fille ne put que plier ses bras devant son visage avant de tomber sur le dur sol de marbre. Toussant un peu, elle finit par se relever et tenta sans succès d'enlever le sable et la poussière qui s'étaient accrochés sur elle. Elle scruta l'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais.

C'était une immense salle sombre où quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à traverser là où les dalles de pierres du plafond s'étaient effondrées. Le sol était de marbre couvert de sable ci-et-là. Il y avait quelques marches qui menaient vers un plateau central du même marbre que le sol couvert de sable ci et là. Au centre de celui-ci trônait un cercueil, du moins semblait en être un au premier coup d'œil. Carina s'approcha tout en restant sur ses gardes. Elle avait lu tant de récit sur les pyramides et leurs tombes renfermant des pièges et malédictions plus horribles les unes que les autres. En s'approchant, la jeune fille se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment un sarcophage mais plus une stèle, un monument. Heureusement, aucun cadavre ne serait caché en dessous pour lui sauter dessus et lui manger la cervelle.

Ignorant le frisson qui lui monta le long de l'échine, elle finit par s'immobiliser tout près de la stèle. Au centre du monument se devinait un document de cuir couvert de sable et de poussière. Très lentement, un peu à la Indiana Jones, Carina prit avec précaution le manuscrit et l'ouvrit. Sous la protection de cuir se trouvait une reliure verte qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : le livre de Mudorah. Les mains tremblant un peu sous l'émotion, elle réussit à soulever la reliure de cuir et enlever la poussière en soufflant un peu dessus. Le livre de Mudorah, un vieil ouvrage permettant de déchiffrer l'ancienne langue des Hyliens. C'était comme trouver un livre permettant de décrypter les hiéroglyphes ou un truc du genre. C'était… c'était une grande découverte pour la jeune fille.

Trop curieuse, elle finit par saisir le bord de la première page et voulut l'ouvrir. Ce fut le sifflement qui la prévint à temps. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle sauta de côté, évitant à la dernière minute de devenir le repas du reptile qui l'avait retrouvée grâce au bruit infernal qu'avait causé la porte en s'ouvrant. Tout en gardant le livre bien serré contre elle, Carina voulut s'enfuir. Elle contourna le cobra le plus rapidement qu'elle put, se concentrant entièrement sur la porte qui, Oh malheur, était en train de se refermer. Plus vite, plus vite! La porte était pratiquement close. Elle allait l'atteindre quand le serpent se présenta devant elle, empêchant sa fuite. Non! La porte allait se fermer et elle serait à la merci de son adversaire dans un endroit clos comme celui-ci.

Elle se retourna vers la bête et n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant que celle-ci ne referme les crocs sur sa proie. Cependant, elle n'eut pas assez de réflexe pour éviter le coups de queue qui suivit et Carina le prit en plein ventre, valsant contre le mur. L'air sortit douloureusement de ses poumons et son dos émit un craquement horrible. Et pour empirer un peu plus les choses, la queue avait suivit le mouvement et la tenait fermement contre le mur. Le serpent s'approcha de son dîner, prêt à savourer chaque parcelle de chair sur le corps de sa victime. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que le coup qu'il avait porté contre le mur fut suffisant pour le faire trembler. Le temple était très ancien et ne put supporter la vibration. Du sable commença à tomber du plafond et, dans un vacarme assourdissant, quelques pierres supportant le plafond se mirent à tomber autour d'eux pour finir par s'effondrer sur la tête du reptile qui, gueule ouverte, s'apprêtait à finalement déguster le fruit de son labeur. Les décombres tombèrent sans cesse jusqu'à recouvrir les deux êtres qui disparurent sous la poussière et les débris. Quand finalement le sable retomba, un bras humain tenta de se tirer de sous la roche et le cadavre du cobra. C'est avec acharnement et en se couvrant d'ecchymoses que la jeune fille parvint à se libérer. Par chance, la queue du serpent était retombée sur elle lors de l'éboulement et l'avait protégée des pierres.

Elle était enfermée. Dans une pyramide où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds. Avec le cadavre d'un serpent qu'elle venait de tuer. Non non! Elle paniquerait en sortant de cet enfer. La châtaine observa les alentours, tentant de trouver une ouverture quelconque. Même des égouts auraient fait l'affaire mais malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle retourna vers la porte qui s'était close. Aucun moyen de passer de nouveau par là. Et le plafond? Beaucoup trop haut et aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Cette pyramide sacrée allait-elle devenir sa tombe? Une solution lui vint en tête et malgré l'absurdité de celle-ci, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Carina se mit à crier à tue-tête :

- À l'aide! Quelqu'un!

Elle frappa contre la porte avec ses poings tout en continuant de s'époumoner. Puis, quand ses mains commencèrent à protester contre ce mauvais traitement, la jeune fille prit tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Un bâton, une pierre, même le cadavre du serpent. Du moins, elle essaya de le soulever mais du y renoncer. Souriant un peu pour elle-même, cette dernière se fit note que si elle ne sortait pas d'ici avant longtemps, elle pourrait goûter à de la viande de serpent… crue. Appétissant. Petit à petit, sa voix commença à perdre de sa puissance. Le manque d'eau ne l'aidait pas non plus.

- À l'aide…

- Carina? C'est toi?

Carina resta quelques minutes silencieuse, se demandant si ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Elle était si désespérée qu'elle aurait pu tout imaginer elle-même.

- Carina? Réponds-moi!

- Ici..., répondit-elle faiblement.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière le mur où elle se trouvait puis des gens qui discutaient mais les murs étaient trop épais pour qu'elle puisse saisir ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Éloigne-toi du mur, Carina.

Obéissant de peine et de misère malgré sa grande lassitude, elle finit par reculer d'un pas lourd. L'adolescente eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner de quelques pas que le mur qui lui bloquait la sortie voilà quelques minutes n'était plus maintenant qu'un tas de gravats. Link, son énorme marteau en main, tentait de faire disparaitre la poussière de sa main libre afin d'apercevoir la châtaine. Il finit par la trouver, à moitié accroupie contre un bloc de pierre.

- Carina! Tu vas bien?

Rangeant son marteau seules les Déesses savaient où, il s'approcha à toute allure d'elle et examina ses meurtrissures, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Pendant ce temps, Ainia, qui avait rencontré le blond entretemps, observait les alentours et ne pipa mot sur le cadavre semi-enseveli du serpent sous les pierres.

- Heureusement, tu n'as rien de grave. Peux-tu marcher?

Carina fit un léger hochement de tête. L'Hylien l'aida à se relever et lui tendit une fiole d'eau que la jeune fille se pressa de boire. Mais ce qu'elle aimait l'eau! Divin élixir de vie!

- Par Din! Il est bien là!

Ainia se précipita vers un endroit particulier et se pencha vers le sol, serrant quelque chose contre elle.

- Ainia? fit Link, curieux.

- Il est là, Link. Il est là, le livre de Mudorah!

- Oh... il était sur une stèle... j'ai du l'échapper pendant le combat...

La petite Gérudo serrait bien fermement le livre contre elle, secouant légèrement de la main le sable qui s'était déposé sur lui. Carina resta silencieuse quelques instants puis ne put retenir d'une voix fatiguée:

- Si on s'en allait maintenant? J'en ai marre de tout ce sable...

Link ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en coin.

- Bien entendu. Ainia, as-tu ce dont tu avait besoin ici?

- Oui, oui... répondit-elle avec empressement... rentrons avant que les autres ne soient trop inquiets.

«Trop tard... » rajouta mentalement Carina. Elle avait la sensation que les autres Gérudos ne seraient pas vraiment tendres avec la cadette. Après une rapide inspection des blessures de la châtaine, le trio se dirigea, tout en restant aux aguets, en direction de la sortie. Ainia les dirigea avec aisance et confiance, connaissant les lieux comme le fond de sa poche.

En traversant finalement la dernière porte qui les séparait de l'air libre, Carina dut se couvrir les yeux tant le soleil brillait de mille feux. Autant elle l'avait haï dans le désert autant elle fêtait maintenant son retour. Après tout, elle ne l'aurait plus jamais revu, enfermée dans ces murs de pierres... Malgré la chaleur ressentie, elle ne put empêcher un frisson la parcourir. Depuis que la jeune fille était arrivée dans ce monde, c'était comme si toute la puissance de l'univers s'évertuait à essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle avait rencontré la mort quoi... cinq ou six fois peut-être. Et cela en quelques jours seulement.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin du retour, main dans la main pour ne pas perdre qui que ce soit encore une fois, Carina ne put s'empêcher de regarder le blond et de soupirer. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur. La châtaine se contenta de secouer la tête et de lui répondre :

- Tu as de la compétition, héros.

Surpris, il voulut en savoir plus mais la jeune fille n'ajouta rien de plus et se fit silencieuse. Il décida d'ignorer le commentaire et continua la route, silencieux à son tour.

Chanceux pour cette fois, ils arrivèrent sans encombre aux portes de la forteresse des Gérudos. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'humaine d'y voir Sheilah qui les attendait, nettement soulagée bien qu'en colère. Avec un air sérieux mais d'une voix étonnamment douce, elle regarda Ainia et lui dit :

- Hey, écoute petite Gérudo. Tu connais Link, n'est-ce pas? Reste avec lui; il te ramènera chez toi.

L'interpelée lança d'un air boudeur :

- Pff! Je suis bien capable de rentrer seule à partir d'ici, tu sais.

Ignorant son commentaire, Sheilah de tourna vers l'Hylien.

- Link, ramène-la auprès des siens. Moi, je retourne dans le désert; j'ai à y faire.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers l'océan de sable. Elle ne fit pas deux pas que la main du blond saisit la sienne dans un geste pour la retenir.

- Attends! Tu n'entends pas?

Tous tendirent l'oreille vers la forteresse des Gérudos où des sons métalliques se faisaient entendre.

- Viens avec nous d'abord voir si elles ont besoin d'aide.

Sheilah l'écouta avec attention sans sourciller puis libéra son bras.

- Et bien, vas-y, héros. Moi, j'ai des trucs plus pressants à faire.

Cette fois-ci, Sheilah eut le temps de s'éloigner davantage avant que le blond ne puisse réagir. Il murmura une remarque qui parvint néanmoins à ses oreilles.

- Moi qui croyais que tu avais du cran. J'imagine qu'aider un peuple en danger n'est pas assez pressant pour toi alors.

La Sheika s'arrêta net et tendit l'oreille, écoutant un peu plus les sons venant de la forteresse.

- J'imagine qu'il y a de l'ambiance finalement...

C'est en souriant en coin que Link la vit revenir vers eux.

- Tu me montres de quoi tu es capable, Sheika?

Cette dernière se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire confiant avant de s'élancer avec les autres vers la forteresse. Ils n'eurent que le temps de dépasser la barrière délimitant le domaine des Gérudos pour se rendre vraiment compte de ce qui s'y passait. Les femmes guerrières livraient un combat sans merci à une armée d'hobgobelins. Ceux-ci portaient une légère cuirasse protégeant la plupart de leurs articulations ainsi que leur torse. Ils arboraient des traînées de boue ensanglantées sur leur visage et utilisaient des lances rudimentaires ou bien de courtes épées dans une main et un bouclier dans l'autre. Ils semblaient n'avoir aucun scrupule à s'attaquer sauvagement et sans aucune retenue à ces femmes. N'eut été le contraire que le combat serait déjà terminé et que des têtes d'hobgobelins décoreraient la forteresse aux bouts de piques.

Les guerrières se battaient tout aussi férocement mais ayant l'avantage d'un cerveau beaucoup plus développé et d'une bonne expérience au combat, elles arrivaient plus efficacement à bout de leurs victimes en attaquant en groupes ou en tendant des embuscades. Le combat n'en était pas moins sordide. Des cadavres d'envahisseurs ainsi que de Gérudos gisaient ça et là dans le sable qui se couvrait rapidement de sang. Carina avait souvent vu des combats et même participé à ceux-ci. Mais dans un jeu. Le voir devant elle, humer l'odeur de la mort et entendre tous ces chocs et ces cris, c'était autre chose. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se contenter de rester bêtement là, comme déconnectée du monde.

Pour Ainia, Sheilah et Link, il en était tout autrement. À peine s'étaient-ils rendu compte de ce qui se déroulait devant eux qu'ils dégainaient déjà leurs armes et s'engageaient dans le combat sans le moindre regret, bien décidés à repousser cet ennemi coriace.

Link possédait déjà plusieurs années d'expérience en matière de combat. Il utilisait autant son épée que son bouclier. Le blond venait tout juste de retirer son épée du corps d'un de ses ennemis qu'un autre s'élançait sur son flanc, lance brandie, prête à le transpercer de bord en bord. L'Hylien n'eut que le temps de tourner son bouclier vers le nouvel assaillant pour le projeter vers l'arrière d'une incroyable poussée, assommant de ce fait même son ennemi qui se retrouva décapité d'un mouvement rapide et précis par son épée déjà dégoulinante de sang bleuâtre jusqu'à la garde. À chaque fois que son arme entrait en contact avec un opposant, c'était comme s'il frappait un mur. Mais cela ne l'arrêtait pas pour autant. Il ne pouvait abandonner. Il était le héros d'Hyrule, après tout... Comme ces mots sonnaient creux désormais à son oreille. Envoyant un autre hobgobelin au plancher, il se tourna vers les autres pour voir si elles s'en sortaient.

Sheilah se trouvait non loin de lui, épée fermement empoignée. Quand celle-ci vit le blond qui la regardait, elle lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

- Ça te dirait une p'tite compét' ?

Lorsqu'elle se retourna de nouveau, une partie des troupes d'hobgobelins se dirigeaient vers eux.

Sheilah les regarda arriver, une mimique écoeurée lui tirant les traits.

- Ah! que vous êtes laid!

Elle se mit ensuite à crier:

- Et des bains, vous savez ce que c'est?

Elle couru en diagonale, grimpa sur l'un des murs et, toujours gracieusement dans les airs, elle leur lança des flèches avec une précision impéccable. Elle se mis sur les épaules de l'un des hobgobelins et lui brisa le cou. Elle ne perdit pas de temps avec le corps qu'elle venait d'achever. Elle sortit son épée et sécurisa son arc en vitesse sur son dos pour pouvoir mieux attaquer ses ennemis sans merci.

Elle était comme une enfant dans un parc d'amusement. Quelquesfois, elle perdait son arme mais elle trouvait toujours un moyen pour se débarrasser d'eux, que ce soit d'un coup du droit, qui oui lui faisait mal mais était efficace, ou en les assommant ou bien en leurs donnant des coups dans les parties intimes. Plus elle se battait, plus elle était excitée. Elle retrouva finalement Link dans la foule une bonne quizaine de minutes plus tard et se mit dos à dos avec lui.

- J'en suis a mon.. disons 150e et toi? Deuxième? fanfaronna-t-elle, toujours aussi moqueuse.

Elle éclata de rire et en profita pour partager une de ses potions d'énergie avec lui.

- Et c'est reparti mon kiki!

Ainia, quand à elle, se battait de manière plus subtile. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis, sans débordements inutiles. Tout était finement calculé pour ne perdre aucune énergie. Ses doubles lames augmentaient les dégâts de manière considérable et Link la vit même faire quelques manoeuvres assez colorées et imaginatives. Elle n'était pas une Gérudo pour rien.

Toujours en continuant le combat, l'elfe blond croisa le regard de la châtaine toujours aussi immobile. Celui-ci était fixe et vide. Craignant pour sa sécurité, Link se fraya un chemin vers elle le plus rapidement qu'il put. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit un des monstres foncer vers elle, épée brandie. Le blond s'approchait de plus en plus. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Il avait la sensation que s'il tendait la main, il pourrait la toucher. Rien qu'un peu plus près... Il allait l'atteindre mais un cadavre de hobgobelin lui fut lancé dessus. Étendu sur le ventre, coincé sous le corps trop lourd, le jeune homme ne put que lever la tête vers sa protégée... qui allait mourir devant ses yeux. Impuissant, il ne put que regarder la scène qui lui semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Il voyait que trop bien la lame de l'épée pointée vers la tête de Carina, prête à lui fendre le crâne en deux. Malgré la douleur que cela lui causait, l'Hylien ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène macabre qui allait se produire.

Les Gérudos étaient toutes occupées à défendre leur vie et Sheilah se battait contre trois adversaires en même temps. Personne pour sauver l'humaine. Link ne sut si c'était le temps lui-même qui s'était arrêté ou bien si c'était sa détresse qui lui jouait des tours mais il lui semblait que tout s'était arrêté. L'hobgobelin s'était immobilisé, sa lame toujours pointée vers la tête de Carina. Sur cette même lame se refermaient les doigts de la châtaine d'où des traînées de sang clair lui coulaient sur la main et finissaient leur course sur le col, goutte à goutte. En y regardant bien, l'hobgobelin tentait toujours d'enfoncer son arme vers l'avant, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, sans toutefois y parvenir.

De son côté, le visage de la jeune fille était tourné vers son agresseur, totalement inexpressif. Le plus surprenant dans la scène était sans équivoque le fait que la châtaine tenait l'arme d'une boule de muscles avec seulement une main et ne semblait pas déployer davantage d'énergie que si elle confrontait un insecte. Carina finit par rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- C'est mon anniversaire. Et je ne permettrai pas qu'une vermine de ton genre ne gâche mon plaisir.

Détournant l'arme légèrement vers la droite, elle sortit une épée courte d'on ne sait où et l'enfonça d'un mouvement vers la gauche dans le crâne du monstre qui s'effondra sur le coup. L'adolescente s'accroupit vers sa victime, retira sa lame et la nettoya sur les lambeaux de linge du monstre mort. D'un ton trop calme, elle rajouta :

- Tu vois maintenant ce que ça fait que d'avoir une épée en travers de la cervelle.

Elle se releva et assena un coups de pied au cadavre.

- Tâche de t'en souvenir.

Petit à petit, les hobgobelins qui étaient toujours en vie finirent par s'enfuir, quelques Gérudos à leurs trousses. Link, quant à lui, tentait toujours de se débarrasser du poids mort qui commençait à l'écraser un peu plus. Il essayait pour une énième fois de se glisser hors de son piège quand il vit des pieds s'arrêter devant lui. Ces chaussures n'appartenaient définitivement pas à un hobgobelins et il en fut rassuré; on allait enfin l'aider. Il leva des yeux remplis de gratitude vers sa salvatrice mais son soulagement s'estompa dès qu'il vit qui se trouvait devant lui.

Carina se tenait là, immobile, le fixant pendant que le sang continuait de glisser de ses doigts à la pointe de son poignard pour finir sur le sol. Et comme dans un cauchemar, il vit l'épée lever lentement dans les airs, lame pointée vers sa tête. Le héros d'Hyrule allait mourir de la main non pas de son pire ennemi mais de sa protégée envers qui des sentiments de plus en plus forts naissaient petit à petit. La vie était trop courte. Il aurait dû lui dire. Et il n'en aurait plus jamais la chance.

Il commence à y avoir de l'action et du sang… du sang…. DU SANG! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH

Link : Au secours T_T je ne me rendrai pas à la fin de cette histoire en vie.


End file.
